Hermione's Done What?
by Patty Hillard
Summary: Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming
1. Hermione's Done What?

By. Patty Hillard

August 13 2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

--------------------------Summery------------------------------------

Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming and old ones are being erased from everyone's minds. What's going on and why now when there is a funeral to attend?

----------------------Harry's POV-----------------------------------------

I knew that something was odd about today. I had a feeling like there was danger nearby, that something bad had happened. But what I was unsure of. All I knew was that The Order and I needed to get to Hermione's house and fast. I alerted the order the minute this feeling hit me. After telling them that I had a feeling that Hermione was in danger I apparated to a safe area near her house.

Running up to the door I knew there was something wrong. There was a coroner's car, police cars and an ambulance at Hermione's house. I ran as fast as I could up to the door. 'What's going on? Where's Hermione?' All I could think about was that someone; either her or her parents were attacked by Death Eaters.

As soon as I got to the door I was shoved back by a cop. "Sorry son you can't enter here. Please step back," he said. What's happening? I started to shout for Hermione praying that she was okay. After the first shout I saw her mother come out. She stared straight at me. "Ar...are you a .. a friend o...of Her... Hermione's? Are you Ha...Harry?" She was crying, something is terribly wrong.

I quickly answered her yes and she cried a little harder. Then without realizing what was happening she had grabbed me in a fierce hug and cried as she told me that Hermione, was, dead. 'Dead? No not Hermione. She can't be dead. She's too strong, too smart. Hermione would never let herself be killed by anything. She wanted to be the best at Hogwarts. She wanted to prove to other's that muggle-borns are just as good as any pureblood is. She' can't be dead.'

"NO!!! She can't be dead! What happened Mrs. Granger? Did someone come to see her before me? Was anybody here you didn't recognize?" Why is this happening? The brightest witch of our age, snuffed out like a candle. This can't be true, it just can't be. Oh but it was, it was true, and no matter how much I tried to deny it I couldn't deny the truth now.

I looked up just in time to see the coroner wheeling out the gurney that held Hermione's lifeless body. Her hand fell off of the cot and I saw that she had blood dripping off a letter in her hand. A letter with my name. I ran up to the gurney and pleaded to them. "Please just let me see her one last time. She's my best-friend." The woman pushing the gurney sighed and said ok that I had only two minutes to see Hermione one last time. I bent down and uncovered her face. She was still as beautiful as before. But there was a ugly purple bruise around her throat and her wrists were sliced open.

I grabbed the letter from her hand and shoved it in my coat, then kissing her forehead I told her my last good-bye, my last I love you that she would ever hear. I turned then and walked back to Mrs. Granger seeing Dumboldore and other members of The Order standing with her. Professor McGonagall and Ron were both crying as were Ginny, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley. I walked up closer to Mrs. Granger and asked her once again, "Please Mrs. Granger. What happened to Hermione? I need to know why my best-friend is now dead."

Her words were the worse things I had ever heard. I had thought that hearing Hermione was dead was heart wrenching. This news was worse. "Hermione. Hermione, she... she k..killed her... herself Harry. She committed suicide. The...the note said th... that she couldn't let herself be a...a ...a ...danger to ...to us any...anymore." She barely finished talking before she collapsed in tears on the ground. I felt my world slip away as the reason why my best friend, my sister in a sense was dead finally processed. This can't be right can it?

-------------------------Hermione's POV------------------------------------

I have to do this. It's the only way I can save them. I can save my friends, my family, and my fellow students at Hogwarts. But first I have to die. It's the only way. I sat down at my desk and began to write the longest letter I have ever written. I wrote my last goodbye to my parents, to my friends, and then to the only I have loved since I was in my third year at Hogwarts. After I had wrote to each person I sent an owl to deliver the letters after telling them not to deliver any messages until tomorrow night. But I kept Harry's and I kept my parent's letters. I knew that somehow they would be here to find me.

I sealed the letter I had wrote to Remus and asked the last owl that was waiting to deliver it to Remus at exactly 4 p.m. When I knew he could not stop me, and he could not save me. His was the hardest to write. There were tear stains on the parchment from where I couldn't stop crying. But I had to do this. I have to save everyone. I looked down at the letter one last time before I gave it to the beautiful white owl and remembered what I had wrote to him.

_"Dear Remus,_

_I am so sorry for what I am about to do. But it must be done. Before I do so though. I want you to know something. I love you Remus. I have loved you ever since third year. But at the time I had simply thought it to be a simple crush. There was no way that I could be in love with my DADA teacher. It just wasn't possible. But it is. I hope that you can forgive for the things I am about to do. I will not see you again for a very long time Remus. But believe me when I say that things will be better. And that you and everyone around us will be able to be safe and happy once again. The worst things of the past will be gone soon. I promise you._

_But by the time that you receive this letter Remus it will be too late. I will be gone. Please do not mourn my death because my death will mean that everyone will have a brighter and happier future. I love you and I will miss you terribly. But as I said before this MUST be done, to save us all._

_Love,_

_Hermione."_

I watched the owl fly away until I could no longer see it. Then I began what I had to do. It is nearly 3. My parents will be home at 3:30. I must hurry. I quickly cast the spell that would send me back. The one that would kill me in order to save everyone else. Then I continued on. I made a noose appear above my head then I sliced my wrists. The pain was nothing at all compared to the fact that I knew this would save everyone. As I started to feel drowsy I placed the noose around my neck and then I let myself fall. I could feel Harry as he apperated near by.

I saw my mother come into my room and heard her scream for my father to call for help as she tried to get me down. But it was too late. I had already bled out most of my blood and I had no oxygen left in my lungs. But I could still see and hear everything. I watched as the coroner walked in behind a few officers and EMT's. I could hear the Coroner pronounce me dead. "Time of death 4 o'clock p.m. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger but we were too late to save her.

When they started to wheel me out on the gurney I heard Harry's frantic screams and then felt him kiss my forehead. I knew that he saw the letter I was clutching in my hand. The one I had addressed to him. He whispered goodbye and that he loved me, before kissing my forehead and then he was gone. But hearing Ginny's voice made me sad as she screamed. "Harry! Harry wake up!" Before I knew it though the present was gone and my life as Hermione Granger had ended.

* * *

That's it for chapter one! I'm not done yet don't worry! Chapter two is up next! 


	2. It starts now

**"Hermione's done what?"**

**Ch. 2: It starts now!**

By. Patty Hillard

August 13 2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

OK go with me here. I do not know the actual year for the Marauders just that it's in the 70's, and for some reason I'm having hell spelling anyone's names so PLEASE don't be mad if anything is wrong. Thanks!

----------------------------------------Summery-------------------------------------------

Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming and old ones are being erased from everyone's minds. What's going on and why now when there is a funeral to attend?

----------------------------Remus's POV-----------------------------------------------

I heard a tapping at my window around 4 p. m. confused I go to see who or what it is. Looking out I see a snowy white owl with a letter addressed to me. I quickly take the envelope and pay the owl a treat before sitting down. All I can do is stare at it. There are drops of tears on the front smearing my name. I can smell vanilla and strawberries coming from the parchment.

The smell haunts me, like an old dream. But I've never smelled it on anyone before. At least not since I had last seen Hermione. She is the only I know who smells of vanilla and strawberries. I turn the envelope over to see who sent it but the name is terribly smeared. Sighing I open it up and begin to read it.

By the time I finish the letter I am crying. But I can also hear Moony growling deeply. I feel Moony take over and howl a deep mournful howl before I take off to Hermione's. Hopefully I am not too late to save her from herself. I am mere feet away as I see her lifeless hand dangling from the cot covered in blood. I see Harry fall to the ground as Hermione's mother says that she had committed suicide.

Then I was running. I do not know where I was going just that I had to run. I had to find somewhere to hide and calm myself before Moony comes out, before I hurt anyone. By the time I stop running I realize I am in a forest with a crystalline lake shimmering in the sun. I close my eyes and slump to the ground crying. I see images of Hermione's face flash before my eyes.

The first day I became her teacher. The first time I saw her as Moony when she howled in the Forbidden Forest to lure me away from Harry. When she smiled at me at Number 12 Grimmwauld Place. The day Sirius died. She is too strong for her own good, and too stubborn. So many images flashed before my eyes. So many memories that begged for release.

I let go of it all. I let the tears flow and the memories overwhelm me. Now I know why she seemed so important to me. Why I could never keep my eyes off her. I loved her, Moony was calling out for her to be his mate. But I was too blind to realize what was happening, and now I'm too late. She's gone for good.

-------------------------------Hermione's POV------------------------------------------

I woke up and blinked my eyes for a few minutes. I knew the minute I saw the hospital wing that I was in Hogwarts and that it was definitely the 70's. I looked around and saw that I was alone. Quickly I got up and dressed. I did not want to get caught sneaking out of here by Madame Pomfrey.

The first thing I will do is find that traitor Wormtail. I will kill him before he can rat on Lily and James. Before he can send Sirius to Azkaban for his crimes. Instead of serving his time in Azkaban himself. That little rat won't be too hard to find. I can almost sense him only a few feet away.

Creeping up to him I'm about to attack when I feel someone knock me over. Looking up at the insolent fool who just made me lose my chance of killing the traitor I froze. There, sitting almost completely on top of me was none other than Remus Lupin himself. At the age of 17.

Blushing furiously I try to do something, anything to get out from under his powerful frame. No matter how frail he looks Remus is stronger than most would suspect him to be. Unfortunately I managed only to get stuck worse when I realized that Remus was not Remus but that he was transforming into Moony.

Oh shit I can't let him kill me not when I've just managed to find a way back to save him and those around him who are in danger. I whimper as he turns his now fully transformed face to mine. But he doesn't attack; instead he licks my neck and gets off me.

Looking behind me I see that the rat has ran off already. Too bad I'll just get him next time. Now I have to worry about Remus and if he is going to kill me or not. I can't help but pray that if he kills me he does it fast.

-------------------------------------Remus's POV------------------------------------------------

I can't quite place it but I feel like there is someone lurking around by the Shrieking Shack. I know that I should be inside because it's a full moon tonight. But I ignore my logic and search for this thing that I feel. Just about a foot into the forbidden forest I see Peter, he has his back turned heading away towards the entrance then I see a girl.

I do not recognize her but I know that she is a threat she has her wand drawn and is pointing it towards Peter. Acting purely on instinct I tackle her. She's on the ground pinned under me before I smell the scent of vanilla and strawberries. The scent seems to calm me down and I forget the fact that she was about to attack Peter.

Just as I get ready to ask the struggling figure under me who she is and what she's doing I feel the first ripple of pain shoot through me of the transformation. This isn't good I can't think straight but I know that this girl will be hurt by me in mere seconds. I look at her one last time before I become Moony, expecting to see fear in her eyes. But I don't, I see recognition and sadness. Who is this girl?

The next thing I know I'm looking at her through Moony's eyes. I'm afraid that I will attack her but I don't. Instead Moony licks her neck and stands up off of her. She doesn't move at first then she slowly starts to stand. I can smell fear, sadness, and love coming from her tainting her natural scent. Except fear is not the strongest smell. I can not figure why Moony isn't attacking her nor why I'm smelling the smell of blood and death coming from her.

Before I could blink the girl reaches out towards Moony, and rubs his head. Why isn't she running for her life, or attacking me? Something's not right with this girl. Then I see it she has the faintest trace of a bruise on her neck and scars on her wrists as though she tried to kill herself. Is she dead? A ghost maybe, but that doesn't make sense. Why is she solid instead of transparent?

Then just like a flash the girl is gone. Only her scent lingers in the air. Moony growls and takes off trying to find her again but I know that will not happen. She seemed out of place, and angry. I fear that she may be a danger to my friends and the others at the school.


	3. Meeting You

**Hermione's Done What?**

**CH. 3 Meeting You**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**Aug. 26 2007**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

OK go with me here. I do not know the actual year for the Marauders just that it's in the 70's, and for some reason I'm having hell spelling anyone's names so PLEASE don't be mad if anything is wrong. Thanks!

I'm so sorry for the long time between this chapter and the last. My step-dad and nephew were in a car wreck yesterday. Then I got hit today. Thankfully we are all ok. His car was totaled. We ended up in the hospital for a long amount of time or this would have been posted sooner.

----------------------------------------Summery-------------------------------------------

Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming and old ones are being erased from everyone's minds. What's going on and why now when there is a funeral to attend?

----------------------------Hermione's POV-----------------------------------------------

As soon as I touched Moony's head I felt a jolt of electricity surge through my arm. I knew then that I had to leave. I apperated away from moony and decided to find a way into the school to pretend I was a student. As soon as I reapperated into Hogsmeade I headed to the nearest floo network and flooed Dumbledore. Now I just got to get him to believe me when I say that I want to transfer to his school.

"Head Master of Hogwarts. My Name is Hermione. I wish to request to go to your school this year. I have just transferred back from America. I will be more than willing to take any placement tests." I was nervous that he would figure me out but instead he just nodded and told me to meet him for lunch tomorrow.

Good this gives me enough time to figure out a plan of action. As well as how to change my appearance so I'm not recognized by anyone in the future. But what can I do? I know. I cast a charm to straighten out my hair so it was wavy instead of bushy reaching to my knees, my teeth grew shorter, and I gave myself black eyes instead of brown.

Today is going to be the longest day of my life. Once I get Dumbledore to accept me into his school I'll find Peter and kill him. He will not be hurting any of my friends and their families this time around. I continue to think up plans of action as I fall into a sleep filled with memories of my loved ones back in my time.

-------------------------------Dumbledore's POV------------------------------------

As soon as the connection is closed I think about this Hermione girl. She is very odd. There is an aura of power around her that both intrigues and frightens me. I think it would be best if I study her closely tomorrow when we meet to make sure she is not a danger to the students and staff here. For now all I can do is think and sleep.

Noon is a rather busy time. So is today it seems. Breakfast had just barely started when the Marauders decided to turn the slytherin table an interesting shade of orange and give the Slytherin's rainbow hair. Although it was definitely amusing I can not condone it. After that I had to come help Professor Slughorn clean up a rather nasty potion that had covered the entire classroom.

Now that the classroom is finished I am sitting at the Three Broomsticks waiting to meet this Hermione girl. I watch as a rather young with knee length wavy brown hair and eyes as black as a void enters. Quickly I run a spell over her that tells me that this is Hermione Snape. Odd that she did not say her last name but then I guess she had forgotten to.

She approaches my table just as I stand to great her. "Miss Snape? I am Headmaster Dumbeldore. I am presuming that you are indeed Miss Hermione Snape. Am I correct?" She just looks at me with an odd look, then nods. She doesn't seem to realize that I had cast a spell over her.

"Headmaster, I am indeed Miss Snape. But you can call me Hermione for the time being. I wish to go to your school. It seems that I am having trouble getting my previous school records though. So unfortunately I can not give any idea of what I have already passed."

Strange girl indeed. "Hermione, would you be willing to take a placement test to see where at exactly you are in your schooling. That would be the simplest way to see what you still need to learn and to place you in the proper classes." Again she just nods. "Well then I shall administer the test and when we get to Hogwarts I will also sort you into a house."

The test took nearly three hours as we covered all of the subjects taught at Hogwarts before I was surprised by the results. She only need to take Divination, Astronomy, and Potions. The rest she was so well advanced in that she could possibly teach those courses. "Miss Snape, Hermione how old are you may I ask? As well as what was your last year when you were in your previous school?"

"I am 18 headmaster. As for school I was in my 6th year. Although I was much more advanced in many classes I chose to stay with my friends in the same year." Intriguing, this girl is definitely an oddity. "Ok Hermione let us go to Hogwarts where you can be sorted into a House then I will give you your courses. Also there are four houses. Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Griffindore."

With that said and her nodding at each name for the houses we went back to the school. It took less then 10 minutes to arrive back to the school. As I went to retrieve the sorting hat I thought about this odd girl. The hat knows to say if a person is a danger and will tell me right away. Heading back to Miss Snape I asked her to sit down then I placed the sorting hat on her head. When five minutes had passed and the hat still didn't talk I became worried. But then I heard it the hat whispered to me that the girl was not a danger to the entire school but that she was looking for revenge on one student.

The student in question being Peter Pettigrew. Shortly after the hat whispered that to me I heard another whisper. "Please don't tell on me. I have to do this to save everyone. I will fight Voldemort to protect Harry. To protect his mum and dad. So please be quiet." As soon as the whisper stopped the hat made it's decision. "GRIFFINDORE!"


	4. The Funeral

**Hermione's Done What?**

**CH. 4 The Funeral**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**Sept. 05, 2007**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

OK go with me here. I do not know the actual year for the Marauders just that it's in the 70's, so I'm going to say that this takes place in 1978 for the past and 1998 for the present. Also for some reason I'm having hell spelling anyone's names so PLEASE don't be mad if anything is wrong. Thanks!

----------------------------------------Summery-------------------------------------------

Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming and old ones are being erased from everyone's minds. What's going on and why now when there is a funeral to attend?

----------------------------------------1998 Ginny's POV-------------------------------------------

Today is horrible. Hermione has only been dead for the last three days. Ron has gone into a depression over his not being able to tell her he loves her. Harry is even more depressed than Ron, seeing as how he actually saw how she died. We have to administer a calming draught to both of them daily. Harry though has to have one at least twice a day.

My mum is crying all the time about her death. The Order is in an uproar over what happened, many of the members believe that Hermione was killed in a way that would look like suicide. But no one stops to think about how I feel. Hermione was my closest friend aside from Luna. But now that she's gone I have to be the strong one for everyone.

Professor Lupin hasn't been seen since the day she died. I saw him arrive and watched as he turned pale like he was about to turn into Moony then run off away from us. No one else saw him, everyone was trying to comfort Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Granger. Hopefully we will see him today. In less then an hour Hermione is going to have a funeral procession, already there is over half of the school, Slytherins as well, The Order members, Harry, Ron, my family, and even teachers.

Not to mention that they are just from the magical world. Her family, friends and teachers from her muggle school are also going to be there. I have never seen so many people at one funeral, but the fact that Malfoy is one of the boys going from Slytherin is odd to me. But it's to be expected, he had a crush on Hermione since their 4th year. Oh it's time to go the funeral is about to start.

We had to have it in a rather large area to hold all of the people. There just aren't enough chairs to hold everyone, we had to disenchant many of the muggles so that they do not see Hagrid's brother Grawp since he is too tall to explain. Looking around I can't believe my eyes there is almost all of Hogwarts between the staff and students alone making up over 1000 people. Then another 200 or more in muggles that are here.

But the one person that I can't seem to find or see anywhere is the one person I knew Hermione was in love with. Where is Remus? He should be here as well. Harry is already starting to go into hysterics and I watch as my dad holds onto him to give him another calming draught. This is a horrible day one that I will never forget no matter how many times I were to be obliviated this will remain in my memory.

----------------------------------------Albus's POV-------------------------------------------

The turn out for Hermione's funeral is well over what I had expected, as well as the fact that Draco and his friends came to it. But there is one person that is here that I know is affected by her death even more then her friends, and that's Remus. I can sense him hiding off to the side so that he is out of everyone's sight range.

I can not hold up the proceedings any longer so I begin the funeral. "Today we are gathered here to honor the memory of one of the brightest student ever known. She was a great friend to many, a comfort to all, and the most loyal friend to two boys who have grown to love her as their sister. Hermione Jane Granger will be remembered always as a friend, a student, and a pillar of strength for those who knew and loved her. She will be honored as one of the bravest people we have ever known, and her intelligence will be greatly missed in the halls and classrooms of our schools. Today we are here to lay her body to rest but her spirit and her memory will always be here in our hearts."

As I finish speaking each person comes up and places a single rose on her casket. There are several that put red roses on her casket, but many students decided to put her house colors as well as their own on it as well. Even some who put Hermione's favorite flowers on the casket. I watched as Ron, Ginny, and Harry each places a flower. Harry leaves a white orchid, Ron leaves a daffodil, Neville leaves her a single pink rose that is tipped in the colors of her house, and Ginny leaves two flowers one a pure white lily, the other is a tiger lily that she says is for Remus.

The sight of her friends leaving those five flowers causes me to cry because they will be affected the hardest. But what gets me is the shape the flowers take as the last one is laid down. It's in the shape of a wolf surrounded by a heart. I realize then that she was in love with Remus and he had loved her as well. I knew that for years because he came to me and told me that he had to resign from teaching DADA he could not allow himself to continue to fall in love with his student.

I wish he had stayed though. I had even given him permission to pursue the relationship with Hermione if he wanted to. But Remus was a stubborn man and chose instead to leave the school anyway. Remus may have left teaching but he still came to the school to watch Hermione in secret from time to time, so that he could check on her and protect her. When he had found her hurt in the Department of Mysteries he was outraged. He had wanted to tear apart every deatheater he could get a hold of until he saw Sirius fall through the veil. Then he was too concerned with saving Harry from himself.

It's sad to see how many people are affected by her death many in ways that even they do not realize. But I know that whatever Hermione did she did it for a reason. I can faintly remember a girl who Hermione reminded me of over 20 years ago. But I can not remember anything more than meeting her and finding out that she was brilliant enough to be a teacher for all but three classes. Her name is still in my mind to this day, Hermione Snape, the only blood relative of Severus Snape who was still alive as well as to be placed in Griffindor. I wonder what happened to her and why I can not remember her past that first day.


	5. Meeting You Pt 2

**Hermione's Done What?**

**CH. 5 Meeting You Pt. 2**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**Sept. 05, 2007**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

OK go with me here. I do not know the actual year for the Marauders just that it's in the 70's, so I'm going to say that this takes place in 1978 for the past and 1998 for the present. Also for some reason I'm having hell spelling anyone's names so PLEASE don't be mad if anything is wrong. Thanks!

----------------------------------------Summery-------------------------------------------

Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming and old ones are being erased from everyone's minds. What's going on and why now when there is a funeral to attend?

----------------------------------------1978 Hermione's POV--------------------------------------

Today is my first day of school as a 7th year Griffindor. Dumbeldore has given me a private room in the Griffindor tower so I do not have to share with the other 7th year girls. But I feel like exploring, I may be here to kill Peter and save Harry's parents but that doesn't mean that I have to be doing just that. I'm going to fix the past to save my friends and the future. Just as I'm leaving my rooms I bump into a rather pretty 7th year girl. She has red hair and oh my, her eyes, she's Harry's mom Lily.

After I get over my shock of seeing Lily I smile and act as if I don't know her which isn't hard I only know it's Lily because of her eyes. She truly is as beautiful as everyone said she was. I quickly decide to introduce myself to her. "Hi I'm Hermione Snape. I just moved here from America and was hoping I could meet some new people to make friends with." Sincere enough minus the fact that I'm not from America.

She smiles at me before introducing herself to me as well. "I'm Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you Hermione. If you'd like I could show you around the school and introduce you to the other students in our house. What year are you by the way?" Ok well here goes. "I'm in 7th year. But really I just need to know where to go for Astronomy, Divination, Potions, and where to go to eat seeing as the Headmaster gave me a room with my own restroom in it." That was good thinking on my part hopefully she will believe me.

"Ok well then I can show where Potions and the Astronomy tower are. But you have to ask my friend Remus where Divination is. I'm terribly horrible in that class and dropped it after I took my OWLs. Don't worry Remus is a sweet guy. As for his friends, James is taken he's my boyfriend, Peter is a bit too weird for my liking he tends to frighten me, and Sirius is a womanizer so don't fall for his ways."

Nodding I try not to laugh I already knew all of this except for the fact that Peter scares Lily. As soon as I compose myself I nod and let Lily lead the way. I already know where everything is but I'll play along and act as if I'm new here for now. I need to get Peter to trust me long enough to lure him away from the Marauders so I can kill him. Or at least obliviate his memory of them then do the same to them to make them forget Peter. That at least sounds like a better plan then killing him. He is still innocent right now. That's it I'll erase his memory of the others and vice versa.

----------------------------------------Lily's POV--------------------------------------

"I'm Hermione Snape." As soon as she said her name I instantly thought about Severus. I haven't thought about him since he called me a mudblood. But as I look at this girl infront of me I can see some similarities. Her hair is not as dark as his is but her eyes are exactly like his are. They are the same shade of darkest brown so that they look black and her complexion is rather pale. But the thing that makes her so similar is the look of pain of being hunted in her eyes.

I realize then that I have to find out more about this girl. Who is she? Is she related to Severus somehow? I have to find out but first I'll do as she asked and show her around the school and introduce her to everyone I know. I even plan to introduce her to Severus. But first I decide to warn her about the Marauders. Her reaction was quite funny, she was trying so hard not to laugh.

As soon as we get to the common room we run into the Marauders. James immediately comes over and kisses my cheek. I look around the room to see Peter trying to play exploding snap with Sirius and Remus reading a book as usual. Clearing my throat I make my announcement. "Guys this is Hermione Snape. She is a 7th year just like us and comes from America. Also Remus nose out of the book, I need you to show her where Divination is."

With that said they all stop what they are doing to look at Hermione. Sirius immediately starts to whistle, and tries to get her to flirt back, thankfully she ignores him. Remus just stares at Hermione in a way that makes me laugh. He seems to have instantly fallen for her. But when Peter tried to shake her hand she jerked it back and sneered at him in a way similar to Severus. I'll have to ask her about why she did that later.

Now that she has met the boys I think it's time to introduce her to Severus before we find the girls in our year and also before I show her around. Severus was easy enough to find though which is great in my opinion he was hiding by the willow as usual. Once he saw me he went to run off but I stopped him.

"Severus stop! I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of Griffindor. Her name is Hermione Snape." That had the desired effect. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards us slowly. Once his eyes met mine I smiled he looks scared to death. "She's from America Severus, and I was hoping you two might be able to explain something to me."

As soon as I said it I noticed him look at her in a way that was so sad, but I noticed that something seemed to fall into place behind his eyes. Like a long lost memory. "Her…Hermione? How old are you? Why did you come from America? When did you arrive? Who are your parents?" Wow he's very talkative he was never that way with anyone but me.

"I'm 18 Severus. I came back from America when I learned that both of my parents were dead. Although I could care less about my father he was a drunk and a jerk. I arrived just two days after I was informed of my mother dying. As far as who they were my mother and father's names are none of your business. If you wish to know then cast a heritage charm on me because I refuse to tell anyone."

Wow this girl has guts. Just as she turns away I see Severus casting a charm on her. As soon as it's done he pales considerably. Then speaks in such an emotionally wrought voice that I can't help but feel sorry for him. "You were born on the 7th of August in 1960, to Grace and William Snape. You are the twin to Severus Alexander Snape. You are my sister! But you were believed to have died when we were ten years old. How can it be that you are here infront of me now, alive?"

'Oh my god I was right she is related to Severus. She's his bloody sister! I can't believe how stupid I was to not figure it out sooner.' She seems to be put into a state of shock at his words. "Sister, I'm your sister? Then how come we never were told? I knew I was adopted and filed for papers to find out the real names of my parents in hopes that I could escape the pain of finding out that my parents were dead. They were killed while I was in school. But now do I have parents alive now? No obviously not. I arrived here to meet my real mother only to find out that my father had killed her in a drunken rage then took his own life. I came back looking for my real family only to find graves. But now I have a brother? A twin no less who I never knew about."

Ok wow I think I should leave it seems that Hermione needs some time alone with her brother. And I need to tell the boys about this. As well as to tell them to leave Severus alone so that they do not end up hurting Hermione. She has lost enough already. First her adoptive family then her real family. I don't want to see her lose her brother because the boys get too carried away with one of their pranks. They nearly killed him our 5th year telling him to go to the shrieking shack while Remus was there in wolf form.

Running back into Hogwarts I have no patience to deal with the fat lady and yell out the password "Courage" to her. Rushing into the common room I see all four boys are still there. Quickly before anyone can stop me I start to tell them. "Hermione is Severus' twin sister! You four have to stop pranking him as of now. No more pranks, no more insults, he is the only person Hermione has left. It turns out that both her adoptive parents are dead as well as her real parents. She didn't say what killed her adoptive parents but she did say how her real parents died. Her father killed her mother in a drunken rage then himself. Hermione is shocked to find that she has a brother and thrilled to have a family again. So PLEASE leave him alone. Please boys? For Hermione's sake."

Once I was finished they just stared for a few minutes before Remus spoke up. "I guess that she will be upset and confused for a while. I will try to help her out anyway I can Lils and I promise I won't mess with Snape anymore for Hermione's sake." I was thankful that he at least agreed. But when James agreed I was thrilled. Peter just nodded his head to say he agreed and Sirius paled white. "I have to be nice to Snape because that hot chick is his sister? Bloody hell! Fine I'll do it. But I won't like it."


	6. You’re my Brother?

**Hermione's Done What?**

**CH. 6 You're my Brother?**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**Sept. 6 2007**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

OK go with me here. I do not know the actual year for the Marauders just that it's in the 70's, so the years are going to be 1978 and 1998. Also for some reason I'm having hell spelling anyone's names so PLEASE don't be mad if anything is wrong. Thanks to Ezmeralda Silvermoon for being my very first reviewer!

**Héritage épelent **means Heritage Spell in French

----------------------------------------Summery-------------------------------------------

Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming and old ones are being erased from everyone's minds. What's going on and why now when there is a funeral to attend?

----------------------------Hermione's POV-----------------------------------------------

I can't believe this. I knew that I was really adopted in my time, but this? I can't believe that I'm Severus' sister. I did a heritage spell on myself to see if what Snape said was true. While praying that he is wrong. I can't even begin to imagine how on earth I can be 18 in 1998 but be Snape's twin sister that was born in 1960. Well time to read my results.

Name: Hermione Grace Snape

Adoptive name: Hermione Jane Granger

Born: August 7 1960

Adopted: August 6 1980

Believed to have died: August 7 1970

Born to: Eileen and Tobias Snape

Twin of: Severus Alexander Snape

Adoptive Parents: Jane and Robert Granger

So it's true then I'm really Hermione Snape. But that doesn't make any sense. How can I be 18 but be the sister to Severus who was born over 20 years before my time. I have to look this up. Turning I get ready to run to the library to look up how this is possible but I barely get two steps when I feel a tug at my arm.

Turning around I see Sn..Severus looking at me. Confused I look at him, "What are you doing?" He just has this sad look in his eyes then pulls me to him in a hug. Now this I did not expect to have happen. But I find myself hugging him back. "I can't believe that you are my brother, or the fact that I'm your sister. But maybe this will make things get better."

I wonder if my so-called death was what set him on his path of misery and darkness. I know he loved Lily but maybe there was more to the story. "Severus. Sev, can we maybe go talk somewhere? I'd like to get to know more about my brother."

As soon as I say that I see for the first time a genuine smile grace his face. That has got to be the most amazing sight I have ever seen. Never once when he was my teacher did he smile, sneer yes, but smile no. I couldn't help myself but to smile back at him then. As soon as we found a spot Severus sat down then pulled me down beside him.

"Ok sis, what would you like to know? I'm willing to tell you everything on one condition. You have to be honest about everything with me as well." Ok, simple enough. As long as he doesn't ask about anything that could point to my being from the future I'm fine. "Sure Sev ask away."

"Well I know how old you are, and your adoptive parents names. But what I don't know is stuff like the things you do and don't like. How your parents died, or even what school you went to before. Also did you have a boyfriend or any friends in America? Did you enjoy it there? Why'd you suddenly decide to come back here?"

Ok well those aren't too hard to answer even though I will have to twist some answers. "Well Sev, I like to dance, read, and go on adventures. I hate being behind on any kind of schoolwork. I have two best friends that are guys named Harry and Ron. Two very good female friends, named Ginny and Luna, and a great friend named Neville. Ron and Ginny are related to each other. Both Harry and Neville lost their parents when they were very young. Death eaters killed my parents while I was in the American Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I did not have a boyfriend but I was very close to a guy who I had hoped to date eventually. I loved my friends and my teachers, but the war with Voldemort was horrible there. So when I found out that I had been adopted and my real parents lived here I got on a plane to come back here."

That shocked him. He must already be a death eater. "Sev, please tell me that you aren't a death eater. I couldn't handle it if my only family left alive was one of those monsters." I made a show of it I know that but the tears and sniffling didn't hurt. He looked at me and then with a shakey voice answered. "No sis I'm not a death eater yet. But I was planning to join them. I wanted revenge on the muggle who I though had killed you eight years ago. Lily was able to keep me from becoming one up until we broke up. But now I have a reason not to be one. I have a sister to protect."

Wow so all along I was the main reason he became a death eater. If I didn't come back in time I would have never saved him from being a monster as well. But he loves Lily still. How can I get him to find enough happiness so that he doesn't end up becoming one anyway? Wait I know I'll find him a girlfriend. If I remember right Tonks is a second year right now but what house is she in?

"Hey Sev, did I have any friends when we were kids who might go to school here?" He gives me a funny look then nods. "Yea let's see, you were friends with Lily, Nymphadora Tonks even though she is 6 years younger you loved to play with her, umm Alice but I can't remember her last name. She's in Griffindore as well, and I hate to say this but you were friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

Oh my god! I can't believe what I'm hearing I was friends with Peter. That's not right. How in the world could I be friends with a traitorous jerk like him? I'll just deal with that thought later. "Sev what house is Tonks in? I'd like to see her. You know, to see how much she's grown up and changed." Well it's not exactly a lie. "She's in Ravenclaw. It's her second year." As soon as he says it I'm grabbing his hand and running back to the doors of the school. If I can get him hooked up with Tonks, she can live and he won't become evil.

-----------------------------Severus' POV--------------------------------------

This girl, my sister, is a strange being. She seems like a dream to me. Although I'm glad I didn't tell her that she was in love with Remus and cried for a week straight when his mom made them stop talking because he was sick. It seemed weird that he was sick on the full moon but, when I nearly got attacked by him because of Potter and his idiot sidekick Black I found out that he is a werewolf. Which explained why his mom didn't want Hermione to come over on those days.

Although I liked him back then I wouldn't be a friend with him now. There is nothing wrong with Lupin in general, just his bad choice in friends. But I guess I had better show Hermione where Tonks is before she drags me through the whole school looking for her. Luck is on my side as soon as we reach the doors Tonks is coming out them.

"Oy! Tonks! Over here I have someone who would like to meet you." I haven't spoke to her since I thought that Hermione had died so when she looks at me like I've lost my mind I can't help but laugh. Which ends up earning me a strange look from both girls. "Tonks, I'd like to introduce you to my twin sister Hermione." Now that got her attention. She literally stopped mid step.

"Hermione? My best friend Hermione? You have got to be kidding me." I shake me head then step aside to show her that I'm not kidding. As soon as I move I feel a rush of wind pass me. Blinking I see both girls on the ground. Tonks is hugging Hermione so tight that I fear she may pass out from lack of oxygen. But before I can help her Tonks lets go and is talking a mile a minute. Thankfully enough Hermione seems to understand her.

Although they are deep in conversation I notice that we are headed towards the lake. Funny I can remember this from back then we would head to the river nearby and play in the water for hours at a time. It was the best time of my life. I can even remember laughing when Hermione received her first kiss from Remus on our last birthday together. She had turned so red that I thought she was going to turn into a tomato.

But that was the past and now we have eight years of life to catch up on. Eight years of memories to share, and a life time to share them. Coming back to reality I manage to hear some of what they are saying. "Really likes you. Plus I was hoping that maybe you would like to go on a date to get to know him better. Because I think you two would be a wonderful couple. He had a crush on you when we were kids after all." What on earth are they talking about who likes who? I'm confused now. Figures, women do know how to gossip.

Making up my mind I decide to ask who they are talking about. But just as I'm about to ask I hear Tonks' shout of, 'of course I'd love to.' Then I'm being knocked over by a very happy girl with bright pink hair. Tonks is hugging me? I can't believe it. But why is she hugging me? Unless I was who they were talking about. I figure I better hug her back before she starts to choke me from how tight she's squeezing when I feel a pair of warm soft lips against mine.

Ok now I am confused Nymphadora Tonks, my crush from my childhood, is kissing me, and I have no clue as to why. But I can't bring myself to stop it. This feeling is just too wonderful. I haven't felt like this since me and Lily broke up, and that was in our fifth year. What is happening to me?


	7. A Letter Of Many Words

**Hermione's Done What?**

**CH. 7 A Letter Of Many Words.**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**Sept. 9 2007**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

OK go with me here. I do not know the actual year for the Marauders just that it's in the 70's, so the years are going to be 1978 and 1998. Also for some reason I'm having hell spelling anyone's names so PLEASE don't be mad if anything is wrong. Thanks for reading!

-------------------------------------Harry's POV 1998--------------------------------------

I was awakened by Ginny as she screamed out for me. Not realizing that I had even fainted. But then after I remembered what happened, I realized that I watched, as Hermione's body seemed to disappear. She was slowly fading away and no one else seemed to see it. I feel something sticky and slightly warm against my hand. Looking down I see the letter that Hermione had addressed to me. I blink then decide to go somewhere private to read it.

As soon as I am away from prying eyes I apperate to the front step of Grimmuald Place and rush in. Ignoring the shouts of Mrs. Black I head straight to the room Hermione loved the most the family library. I sit in her favorite chair and tear open the letter. The words are a bit blurry and smudged from her tears but I can still make it out.

"Dear Harry,

I am so sorry that you are reading this letter. But I promise you that eventually you will understand. I love you Harry like a brother. I would never stop loving you. It's for you that I'm doing this. I have found a way to save you from all that you have been put through. You will never have to know what it feels like to be lonely.

Please do not cry for me or mourn my death. I am not dead Harry. I'm still very much alive but you will not see me again for a long time, and when you do you may not recognize me. My body shall fade before I can return when it fades completely my mission will be complete and I can return.

But I will have to decide to make a choice stay where I am until I catch up to myself. Or return at the age I will be when my mission is finished. Please do not be angry or think ill of me. I promise you Harry you will never have to live with the Dursley's again. Voldemort will never again hunt you down for I will save you while I am gone. I love you Harry, I always will.

Your sister,

Hermione"

I can't help but cry at this. My best friend is dead because she thought she could save me. But then there is just something not right about this letter. It's not like Hermione to write something like this. She would never do something without extensive research first. This has to be someone's idea of a sick joke. A way to bring me down so that Voldemort can easily attack me.

No I won't fall for this. Hermione would never have killed herself on a delusional dream that she can somehow save me. But who wrote this, I remember she taught me a charm to see who wrote the words. So I quickly cast. As soon as I did I regretted it. There sat Hermione in all her tear filled glory. I could see the tears rolling down her cheek as she wrote the letter. But I also saw a glimpse of something in the background that looked like a human.

Was she forced to write this letter? If so, then why? Who would want her to make it look like a suicide note? This doesn't make any sense. If Voldemort or his death eaters were involved she wouldn't have had any time to write anything. She would have been killed on the spot. Who made her write this?

-----------------------Albus' POV----------------------------

Poor Harry, I knew that Hermione was planning something. I figured it out when she started taking books from the restricted section and hiding off where no one would find her. But I had never imagined she'd try to do a time spell. Well at least not that particular spell. Only pure and half-blood witches and wizards can pull that spell off perfectly. But for her to have cast Héritage épelent means that she wasn't a muggel born witch after all.

Or at the very least she was and was VERY powerful to have been able to do the spell properly. I can only hope that she realizes that if she fails whatever mission she set out to do that she will not return alive. I'd hate to see Harry turn like Severus did when his sister Hermione had died at age 10. If Harry turns into a sullen young man who believes that he has failed all those he loves he may just decide to Join Voldemort instead of defeat him.

I can only pray she completes what ever tasks lies ahead for her. Elsewise our world is doomed to be ruled by Voldemort and Harry may end up lost to us forever. Now the only thing keeping him sane is a hefty supply of calming draught so that he doesn't go into a deep depression. Sadly the same has to be said for Minerva. She loved Hermione as her own child. We both did but I know why she did it, unlike the others. Hermione is a noble young girl.

Hopefully whatever she has to do does not cause us more damage then we already have. One can only hope for a better future. But knowing that Hermione is the brightest witch of our age I am positive that at least some good will come of her time traveling. Maybe she has already started to save others or change their futures. I am starting to see kids in the great hall whose parents had died while they were still students here. Yet now the memory of any funerals is starting to get fuzzy. She may save us after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A. N. --- Hey thanks for so many hits. Last I checked I had 921 hits. You guys are awesome. Also incase you forgot from chapter 6, **Héritage épelent **means Heritage Spell in French. I'm not French but I figured that it would be just about the best sounding one of the many was I had found the two words said. Well keep reading. I plan to keep writing whenever I am off work and school. So later for now.


	8. Time To Change A Life

**Hermione's Done What?**

**CH. 8 Time To Change A Life.**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**Sept. 12 2007**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

OK go with me here. I do not know the actual year for the Marauders just that it's in the 70's, so the years are going to be 1978 and 1998. Also for some reason I'm having hell spelling anyone's names so PLEASE don't be mad if anything is wrong. Thanks for reading!

---------------------------1978 Hermione's POV---------------------------------

Ok so I have managed to catch my brother before he becomes a death eater. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to do the same for Peter so that he can remember the Marauders instead of wipe their memories. But how do I go about asking Peter if he's a death eater? Wait I know! I'll just try to talk to him casually and then tell him about how I hate death eaters because they ruined my life. How if I was to find out one of my friends was one I'd be hurt to have to lose that friend! That's it! I know what to do now.

This is perfect after I say good night to my brother, 'it still sounds odd to call him my brother,' I head to my common room to find Peter. After telling the fat lady the password I walk in. Perfect, Peter is sitting alone watching James and Sirius play exploding snap. I quickly take a seat next to him and ask him if we can talk. He's confused of course, because I had nearly attacked him twice in two different ways. But I really need to get him to trust me.

As soon as we sit away from the others so that they don't over hear I start to talk to Peter. "Peter I'm sorry for how rude I've been to you. It's just been really hard for me to cope with having to go to a new school, and the deaths of my parents. I was adopted and living in America before I came here. I was lucky in one instance. I was in school while death eaters killed my parents. My little brother was also killed seeing as he was too young to be in school. So when I saw you on my first day here I was scared and really my first instinct was to lash out at you. I'm hoping that you and I could call it the past and try to be friends. I don't really have any except my brother Severus who I just found out about when I came here looking for my real parents. Sadly they are dead as well. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if any of my friends were to turn out to be a death eater as well. It's not that I wouldn't still love them. It's the fact that I would eventually have to kill them or put them in Azkaban."

Now Peter looks scared. Time for me to find out if he is a death eater yet or not. "Peter? Why do you look scared? Please tell me that you're not one of those followers of such an evil man. Let me see your arms. I know where HE marks people I've seen the mark before. So please let me see." He shakeyly lifts his arms I look both over then cast an anti-concelment charm. He doesn't have the dark mark yet. I am so happy that I forget who he is for a second and hug him.

Ok now that's got everyone's attention. Wait why does Remus look angry at me for hugging Peter? Oh well. At least now I can try to keep Peter from turning, and I can save the other's from dying. But who else can I save? I've saved my brother from his fate by being here. Which means Voldemort will never learn the prophasy about Harry. So his parents can live. What about Neville? Are his parents still here? Are they married yet? I wonder if I should ask that and how if I do ask.

I got it, I'll just make up a reason why I want to know. "Hey Peter? Do you know anyone here by the name Longbottom? I had a friend at my old school with that last name and he told me to look for someone named Frank when I got to Hogwarts." Peter just gives a stupid look and shakes his head no. I'm about to give up and try to find out if he is here on my own when Remus answers me. "Frank is probably with his girlfriend Alice right now. She's a Gryffindore as well same year as us. He's in Ravenclaw I think. But right now they are probably sneaking back to the common rooms before Filch catches them."

Wow ok that was unexpected. I thought that they were a year older then the Maurauders. But wasn't Frank also a Gryffindore? Oh well I can at least talk to Alice first. I'll ask her to introduce me to Frank and then find a way to save them both from Bellatrix before she can make them go insane. Yes I will save them to. Neville diserves his parents just as much as Harry does.

--------------------------Severus's POV-------------------------------------

Ok I have to admit that today has been the weirdest day ever. I have met my sister who was supposed to have died 8 years ago. Tonks was flirting with me, Lily was nice, and my sister is trying to make everyone behave as friends. Well i never thought I'd see that happening. But then again she always was very friendly as a kid. Not to mention, she ALWAYS had a book stuck to her nose. I wonder if she has changed any.

The common room seems to be more active then usual. I wonder what Bella is up to this time. I think I'll just go and pretend to be heading to bed so I can over hear what she's doing. As I walk past I notice the conversation seems to drop but then it picks back up once I close the door to the 7th year's rooms. Now it's time to listen in on them.

"Did you hear that Snape has a twin sister? She's made it into Gryffindore. The traitorous little witch is nothing more than filth in my opinion. But I think she may be useful. She seems to be very sneaky and I think she is up to no good. Since the Gryffindore idiots quit attacking Snape I can't help but wonder why. I think that girl is doing something to them." That was Bellatrix no one can ignore that voice of hers.

"Now, now, Bella there is no proff that she is any different than Snape or even different from those Gryffindore idiots. We will just have to watch her and see what she does before we decide on what to do. I think she is going to be quite interesting to watch. She is a beauty you know."

"Oh shut up Regulus you know for a fact that idiot brother of your's would never let you near her. He sees you to be a piece of scum on his shoe. Or did you forget? He has hated you since you became a Slytherin, just like our family has hated him for being a Gryffindore."

"So Bella, Regulus what's the plan? I say we watch that little brat then if she is worthy of us we accept her but if she is not we will teach her a lesson that she will never forget. She will meet our Lord in person and she will be struck down if she refuses to accept him. I for one would not care less just to get rid of the Gryffindore filth will be a pleasure no matter who it is."

This can't be good Lucius is planning on watching Hermione. He wants to either turn her or kill her. I can't let him do either. She is too pure of a spirit to be turned like that. My sister still has that aura of innocence around her that says she has never had to kill in cold blood. She may or may not have killed someone in defense but not in murder. I have to protect her. Even if that means telling that idiot James to protect my sister I will. I refuse to let anything else happen to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A. N. : OK! Hi. Well let's see I'm still looking for a beta reader for this story so that I can make sure that everything is in perfect order. Also I thank each and every one of you who have read this so far. I have received over 1220 hits for this story, that's more then all of the hits for my previous one's put together. THANK YOU ALL!

Patty


	9. What to do Next

**"Hermione's done What?"**

**Ch. 9 What to do Next**

By. Patty Hillard

November 25 2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

A. N.: I highly apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had completely forgotten about this story due to working, and having been in the hospital. But I'll try to at least post a chapter a week. Also as I said before I do not know the actual year for the Marauders just that it's in the 70's, so the years are going to be 1978 and 1998. Also thank you my newest reviewer and possible beta inmydreamworld because I probably would have forgotten about this story completely. Other then that enjoy.

_**Dream, **__Flashback/memory_

-----------------------------------------------Summery---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming and old ones are being erased from everyone's minds. What's going on and why now when there is a funeral to attend?

----------------------------------------------1978 Hermione's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well at least I now know how to find Neville's parents I think it's time to go and see what all I have changed and what still needs to be done. I excuse myself from the common room saying that I'm a bit tired out from today's events and head off to my room. Once in there I take out a quill and some parchment to make a list. Save Severus from being a death eater, check. Keep Peter from betraying James and Lily, Check. Get Tonks with someone other than Remus so that she is not a target, check. Hmm what else? Oh yes, find the Horcruxes, Save Neville's parents, Save Sirius and Regulus Black, Save Dobby from Lucius, and lets see oh yea save Dumbledore, and destroy Voldemort. I think that's all of it.

Ok now that the list is done I need to think of ways to complete these tasks. I can't be direct on how I go about things so I'm going to have to do everything in secret. As soon as I finish the checklist I hide so no one can find it. Then I go and finally lay down to sleep. But sleep is the last thing I should have done. Upon falling asleep I am pulled into a dream. In the dream I can see every one of my friends. Ginny is in tears and has withdrawn into herself.

_**I try to talk to her but my hand only goes through her shoulder when I reach out towards her. She disappears and I see Harry with Ron, both are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey is giving them rather large doses of calming draughts and has to restrain them to the beds. What is happening to my friends? I see Professor McGonagall enter the room and can hear her talking with Madam Pomfrey. "We are going to have to send Potter, Weasley and Weasley's sister to St. Mungos Hospital, Poppy. We can not continue to keep them here. If we do then we are only endangering them further then their distraught minds already are. I know that they are suffering from the shock of losing Hermione, we all are, but they need help that we can not possibly offer them." **_

Before I can move so much as an inch towards any of my friends everything starts to fade. I can hear myself screaming out for them and then another voice screaming my name. "Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" I can't pinpoint that voice but I do wake up. Looking around I realize that I had somehow left my room and am now in the common room. I see Remus, and Lily looking at me with worry on their faces.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" I can't help but wonder how I got down here. But that dream is too real to leave my mind. Am I hurting my friends by being here? I don't know what to do anymore. Remus looks at me and just kind of stares with his mouth open in either shock or confusion. "Hermione, you were screaming in your sleep. We had to wake you up and we tried but you just refused to wake until you got to this spot then you said 'I'm sorry guys' and finally woke up for us. What were you dreaming about that would scare you that bad? We thought you were going to fall down the stairs the way you were walking down them," I heard Lily ask.

So I was sleep walking during that dream. Wait they asked me what the dream was how can I tell them. "Um well I really don't want to say what it was, just it involved my best-friends and they were being sent to St. Mungo's because they were in serious condition." If only I knew if they were ok, I'd be able to calm down a little. I barely register it when Lily and Remus start to hug me or when they sit me down in the very chair that I'd sit in with my friends in the future. I don't know how long we sat there like that just crying and being held, but eventually all three of us fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------1978 Remus' POV-------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't seem to get the images out of my head, I can still see Hermione walking as if in a daze down the steps towards Lily and I. Her eyes were glazed over as if in a trance and she kept screaming for people named Harry, Ron and Ginny. But it seems as if Lily never heard her say those names. She only heard Hermione when she said, "I'm sorry guys." I need to know what is going on here with her. Why is she here and what is wrong with her friends that she is too scared to talk to us about?

I know that something is not right, Hermione is hiding something from us and it must be big for a reaction like that to happen. I can still smell death around her but it's growing fainter by the day. As soon as Lily and I have her seated in a chair we both sit beside her and just wrap her in our arms, she is shaking and crying but refuses to say what she was dreaming of. I realize after a while that she has fallen back to sleep, and start to tell Lily that I fear she's hiding something from us but Lily is also asleep. So instead of leaving the girls alone in the common room I conjure us a blanket and once we are all covered I go to sleep as well. But what I didn't realize is that I would dream of things I've never seen before.

_**"Hi Harry, Ron, hey Ginny sorry I'm late I needed to look something up for potions with Professor Snape." Ok that was Hermione she looks different though, her hair is bushy and her eyes aren't dark anymore. "Hermione you are always reading, you can recite the answer to any question as if you wrote the book on it you don't need to look up anything what you need to do is come and eat with us before the Quidditch match." Well that sounds about right but who is he? "Oh be quiet Ronald at least she studies, you are too busy eating or thinking about eating to study." I'm guessing that she must be Ronald's sister they look alike at least.**_

_**"Hey Hermione, have you heard from Remus yet? He's said he wants to see us today but I didn't get the chance to find out when or where." My god that boy looks like James but his eyes are so like Lily's. I'm getting confused now who are these people and why do they know my name, not to mention why are they saying Professor Snape? He's not a teacher he's a 7th year like me. "Harry, I don't think we should be talking about this here, Malfoy may over hear us, remember Norbert?" So the boys name is Harry, well at least I've figured who they are, somewhat.**_

_**"Potter! Mr. and Miss Weasley, Granger! Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office in five minutes. You too Mr. Longbottom." Was that McGonagall? Wait she said Potter, Longbottom and Weasley. I look around for them only to realize that she was speaking to Hermione and the three who were with her as well as a boy who slightly looks like Frank and Alice.**_

_**The great hall fades and I 'm suddenly standing in Dumbeldore's office. I see Hermione, the Weasley's, the boy Harry and another boy Longbottom. I hear someone clear his throat and I see someone who looks like an older version of myself. "Remus, Professor Dumbledore, how are you? Actually I'd rather ask why did you want to see Neville as well?" Before an answer is given someone walks in the room, I look to see who it is and am shocked to see A pale, blonde girl and Snape walk in together.**_

_**"Miss Lovegood, Severus, welcome now I know you all are probably wondering why I asked you to be here. Do not worry, you see I feel that after the adventure you, Potter, Miss Granger, and you're friends had at the department of mysteries last year that I could trust you children thoroughly. So I've decided to ask you all a great question that is also a serious matter for you will be the youngest members if you agree. I'd like to know if you all would be willing to join The Order of the Phoenix. That is also why I have asked Severus and Remus to join us. If any of you accept they must be witnesses to the cause and do the rights of binding with me to ensure that you are marked as a order member."**_

_**I am shocked the order of The Phoenix, that's what Hermione had asked us to join today. She said that Dumbuldore had just started this organization. As soon as I gather my thoughts I see that each of the children in the room have their wands touching together with the wands of Severus, Dumbledore and I. They are taking an oath. But before I can see anything else I am jolted awake by something.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Sorry about the cut off. I was going to add more but I figured that I have taken too long already and decided to post this now.I'll post again as soon as I can, but for now enjoy. Also I realized that I have Hermione and Severus as being born August 7th. I did that only because I couldn't decide on if I wanted to use Snape's birthday of Janurary 9th or Hermione's birthday of September 19th. So They are going to be a bit off. Sorry!


	10. Are They Just Dreams or Memories?

**"Hermione's done What?"**

**Ch. 10 Are They Just Dreams or Memories?**

By. Patty Hillard

November 25 2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

AN: I highly apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But the holidays are always hectic. The years are going to be 1978 and 1998 for the story's timeframe since The Marauders are 17 in 1978. I finally decided to do some snooping around online to find out information that I either forgot, or have never known prior to writing this story. Also to anyone who is angry about how I had misspelled some of the words/names, like Gryffindor I apologize but when you work until 5 am and then start to type a story after working you tend to miss a few typos. As for the age and birthday of Hermione and Severus, I couldn't decide who's birthday to use for them so I just picked a random one as their birthday. Sorry about that but I couldn't say they are twins and then give them separate birthdays. Also if you notice Hermione is indeed 18 while Harry and Ron are 17 it's because she was born a year before them, but that's JK's doing not mine. Now enough of my notes on with this story.

AN 2: DOES ANYONE KNOW THE NAME OF THE DIVINATIONS PROFESSOR IN THE MARAUDERS SCHOOL YEARS?

_**Dream, **__Flashback/memory_

-----------------------------------------------Summery---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione has done something terrible. But there's a twist was it really Hermione or just a cruel trick? Remus seems to sense something but what is it? And why has no one else noticed what's happening? Things are changing rapidly. New memories are forming and old ones are being erased from everyone's minds. What's going on and why now when there is a funeral to attend?

----------------------------------------------1978 Lily's POV--------------------------------------------------------------

I can remember having a weird dream. I saw a boy who looked like Frank and Alice, two redheads, an angelic looking blonde and a different looking Hermione. I also saw an older version of Sev, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore. What is this dream anyway? This bother's me greatly enough to wake me up. I look around and realize that both Remus and Hermione are asleep next to me. Remus looks like he is having a bad dream so I shake him awake. Once he is awake we start to talk about the dreams we had, only to realize that they are the same.

"Maybe we should wake Hermione. I think we somehow saw her dream or memory or whatever it was. I mean you were an adult Remus! And that boy, Harry, he looked like James. Don't you want to know what it means? I've never heard of anyone sharing his or her dreams before but I know we can't rule it out. After all I am a witch, so nothing is truly impossible." I still can't get the image of Harry out of my head. He looks so much like James, and his eyes, they are as green as mine are. Then there's Sev, he looks so sad and broken as an adult, like he lost everything he ever cared for.

I'm all for waking Hermione up, but Remus is against it. He thinks that Hermione is going to need all the sleep she can get, and that we can get the answers we need from the library or even from our Divinations professor. So we make a deal I levitate Hermione up to her bed then we go to the Divinations classroom to speak with our professor. On the way we run into Dorcas Meadows as she is leaving the room. "Hey Dorcas, is Professor Wicklif in? We need to speak to her about something." As soon as Dorcas tells us yes I thank her and we run into the classroom. I can see her already she is busy staring at a crystal ball and frowning.

"Professor Wicklif? May we speak to you professor? We have a question we really need answers for." She finally seems to notice that we are in the room and looks at us instead of her ball. "Oh, yes Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin how can I hope you two today?" She is by far one of the nicest of the professors here. We quickly explain to her the dream we both had and that we had been on the couch with Hermione when we had it. Then Remus decides to add in the fact of how Hermione acted that made us be in that position and how I had only heard Hermione say 'I'm sorry guys' whereas he heard 'Harry, Ron and Ginny' being said.

Professor Wicklif looks at us with a hard stare as if she is looking into our very beings and I feel a shiver run down my spine. She is a very brilliant person and right now she is scaring the hell out of me, so much so that I barely realize that she is talking again. "I will tell you now, that girl is not who you think she is. She has seen more death and been in more duels then anyone of her age should ever face. But that was not an ordinary dream that she had it was a vision of the future, and what you two had seen while sleeping next to her was not a dream either. You three have a bond something so strong that you can share memories with each other, that was what you saw, a memory of her past. She has a mission here and until it is complete she will never let herself be who she really is. Since you two are bonded to her, it will be you two who will have to help her complete her mission or else she will die within the next 4 years, she will just fade out of existence. Now go and be with her, tell her all of this and that you are to help her with her mission. GO!"

As soon as I had heard all that she had said I wanted to cry, Hermione is going to die by 1982 if we do not help her. But when she screamed at us to go I turned and ran. I felt a horrible feeling in my stomach that if I didn't something terrible was going to happen. I was already halfway to the Gryffindor tower when Remus caught up to me and we ran to the tower. When we got to the portrait of the fat lady I was so shaken up and anxious that I couldn't remember the password. "Draconus Incarcerious!" At least Remus remembers. We bolt into the tower once the door is open to us and up to Hermione's room. She is on the floor sweaty, and her face is covered in blood. I grab a rag and wet it down to clean her up and notice the blood is from a gash on her forehead and both wrists are sliced open.

I quickly decide to cast a bandaging charm to stop the blood from going anywhere else "Ferula!" As soon as I get her wrists done I get ready to bandage her head but before I can think Remus has picked her up and is running faster then I have ever seen him move. We run past James and Sirius on the way to the hospital wing. I can hear them shouting at us but we do not have time to stop. Once we reach the hospital wing Remus lays Hermione on a bed while I get Madam Pomfrey. She rushes over to Hermione and casts a few spells to check her over and then removes the bandages on her wrists. After a few more spells this time to heal the injuries she gives Hermione a blood-replenishing potion.

"Now, Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, what may I ask happened to her? She has traces of dark magic around her wrists and a few around her neck. I want to know what happened and I want to know now!" I wish I knew but I don't. So I tell her that we had been in Divinations talking to the professor, when I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and how I had run to the Gryffindor tower and we found Hermione in her room on the floor. Once we explain everything to her she has to sit down in shock over the news. "This has not happened before at least not since the first few years of Hogwarts being opened up by the four founders. It had happened to a student in Rowena's house. But this is nearly impossible. That was ages ago."

----------------------------------------------1998 Harry's POV----------------------------------------

I can just barely remember the funeral now, but I remember seeing Snape and Remus in the shadows and how the flowers formed a wolf in a heart on her casket. Then someone grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the funeral. After that everyone returned to Hogwarts that belonged there including some of the parents. But now it seems like forever since that day. Ginny, Ron and I were admitted to the hospital wing over a week ago because we'd break down whenever we thought of Hermione.

Just yesterday Professor McGonagall came in and I heard her talking to Madam Pomfrey. She was telling her that the three of us need to go to Saint Mungos hospital for our own safety. I don't really mind anymore anywhere is better then sitting in a castle that is full of ghosts. Remus finally returned today, he came in to see me. Actually he's here now with some of the people from Saint Mungos they are taking us now.

I hear Madam Pomfrey talking to them and to Dumbledore. They are going to take Professor McGonagall as well. It seems she had a nervous breakdown of some sort and can not cast even the simplest spell right now. I miss Hermione so much. I wish that she would have never left us. But I still can't get the image of her out of my head. I can still see the blood, the marks from the rope and knife, and then I see her writing the letter.

I try to focus on that letter, I know I saw that person before the face was there a blur but it was there, and the black robes that billowed out. I can only think of one person who could possibly be the one in the letter and that's Snape. I know he's got something to do with Hermione's death but I just can't figure out what it is. Oh well it's time to go. Remus is coming over to gather my few belongings and I together.

Once I am situated in my room with Ron, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall I realize that maybe things aren't as bad as they seem. "Medical staff have been in here every few minutes to check on us and give us calming draughts when we need them. But I don't need them all I need is for my sister, my Hermione to return. Then I will be happy again. Then I will be able to be normal and I can fight Voldemort. Just bring her back to us Remus Please?"

Remus just looks at me with a saddened look on his face. He has tears rolling down his cheeks and he looks older then I have ever seen him look. This can't be the same man who just a week or so ago was smiling and happy. The man who was secretly in love with Hermione. He was happier, younger, this man is sadder and older. Hermione please come back. Please?


	11. A Song Pt 1

**"Hermione's done What?"**

**Ch. 11 A Song**

By. Patty Hillard

February 1 2008

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

I highly apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But college is a bit hectic. The link above is for a poll vote on this story. If you can not see it then please go to my profile to vote, thank you. Now enough of my notes on with this story. The chapters will be few and far between but I will continue to post for this story. So please bear with me.

Albus' POV 1998

It's such a pity to have to see the way that Hermione's death affects those closest to her. I hate having to know that Harry, the Weasley's and Minerva are all in St. Mungos. But it had to be done. They were becoming dangerous to themselves and the other members of the school. Minerva couldn't cast a single charm; Harry's powers went overboard and blew up everything in his dorm room. Ron has taken to babbling nonsense, and Ginny has gone so far into depression that she will not eat or sleep. At least at St. Mungos they can do charms and spells to keep them all alive, healthy, and safe. I fear though that many others will soon be going as well.

Neville and Luna are just two of the people still here that may be put into the hospital as well. Then there is Tonks, Remus, and the rest of the Weasley's who are nearly going insane over her death. I can not hold this school together much longer. I have asked all teachers to choose a new classroom to teach their classes in. That way there would be fewer distractions for the remaining students.

It hasn't really helped any though. Students still break down in the halls, their common rooms, and the great hall. There is nowhere that doesn't hold some memory of Hermione anymore. Which causes a great deal of misery for those who cared for her. I have noticed that even Severus is affected by the loss of Hermione.

It is a sad day indeed. To lose a person who was so full of life and loved knowledge as much as she did. But fate can be a cruel keeper, and time a life-long master. But many things are changing fast. I have had more memories of that girl Hermione Snape resurface. I can still see her sitting with Severus as if it was just seconds before. I remember that she was in Gryffindor and was friends with Lily, and the Marauders.

Hermione's POV 1978

Today has been interesting. Lily had gone to see Madam Pomfrey and found out that she is pregnant. So far she is only about 2 months along. So we have to wait another 3 months to see what she is having. Plus to top it off Lily informed me that this isn't her first pregnancy. I was shocked by that news, but what she said next got me far more shocked.

"_I can't believe that I'm pregnant Hermione. We can't tell the boys, or James. He will make them follow me everywhere. I was hoping to at least have a few years between my children not a few months." _At that I looked at her like I saw a ghost. Lily had a child already? But I thought Harry didn't have any siblings. "_I don't know what to do Hermione. Oh we can't tell your brother. He will be devastated. He is the father of my daughter, Narissara. She was born before school started, when Sev and I were still together. Andromeda figured that since she is out of school and the godmother that she could watch her while I'm at school. Tonks' adores her like a sister."_

I can't help but think about that even now. She told me this around dinnertime before we went to the great hall. Bad thing to do. I was so lost in thought that I had walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Lucius before I even realized that we were had left the common room. So when I heard his voice next to my ear ask me what I was doing there I nearly fell out of my seat.

But I had a quick save. "What can't my sister sit with us? At least she knows that we are better company to keep then those idiots in Gryffindor are." Thank you Sev. I must remember to thank him for that. I quickly got up and sat wit Severus so that I can get away from Lucius. Sure I may know a lot more spells then he does but I can't use them here. Not without giving away the fact of where I'm from, that is.


	12. A Song Pt 2

**"Hermione's done What?"**

**Ch. 11 A Song**

By. Patty Hillard

February 1 2008

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died. The only character I own is Narissara whose name means Smart Woman in Thai.

/pattyhillard#

AN: The link above is for a poll vote on this story. If you can not see it then please go to my profile to vote, thank you. Now enough of my notes on with this story.

(I appologize for how long this took to post. But my step-father who was my biggest supporter for this story past away shortly before I finished this. I promise not to do anymore long pauses between chapters after this. Sorry again.)

**Recap:**

_**Lily is 2 months pregnant Sev. is the father of her daughter, Narissara. Andromeda is her godmother.**_

Hermione's POV 1978

As soon as I sit down next to Severus I whisper a hasty thank you. But it's cut short by a vision of Severus from the past. '_I can see him as a child around 8 or 9 years old. He is sitting in the corner of a room watching a younger version of Remus, Lily and myself playing. I can hear myself begging him to come and play with us instead of being such a spoil sport. But then a man who looks like a older version of him walks in and grabs him up. He starts beating Severus until I scream.'_

I'm still screaming when I feel hands on my shoulders shaking me violently. "Hermione! Hermione wake up!" What? I am awake what is this person talking about. Then I realize I'm laying on the floor of the great hall and Severus, Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, and Professor MacGonagall are all around me. "What happened? Why are you all standing around me?" Severus looks at me with a weird look then I hear Lucius' snide voice respond to me. "You obviously passed out from the shock of being allowed to sit with us at our table. Seeing as how Slytherin is superior to all of the other houses."

I could have strangled him but oddly enough my brother beat me to it. Before anyone could react he was beating Lucius with all that he had. I would have laughed had it not been for the headache that was pounding like a dragon at the door. But the fight was over in minutes because Professors Dumbuldore and MacGonagall broke it up. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the yelling to start but instead I hear Professor Dumbuldore tell Sev to take me to the infirmary and Lucius is to go as well. I open one eye to see that Lucius has a split lip and a bloody nose.

He really did a number on him. I've never in my life seen Severus act like that. He was always cold, cruel and snide as a teacher but never has he actually used physical violence on someone. But just as he starts to scoop me up into his arms I see another vision of him. '_He is at least 10 now and I can see him and James fighting over Lily. Sev tells James that Lily isn't property that she doesn't have to be with him because he said to. But James dissagrees he thinks Lily will love him because of how good he looks. I could laugh at that, they are only ten and fighting over Lily already. Then I hear it. "Why would you care about Lily anyways Snape, after all you are just a silly half-blood, and Lily is a muggle born. She could never love someone like you." As soon as he says that the fists are flying and Sev is the one doing the most damage until our father comes out and grabs him by the throat.' _Once again I wake up screaming.

"What is happening to me! I need to get out of here." I didn't realize that I was shouting until Madam Pomfrey comes over to me. "Calm down Hermione it was just a nightmare. Your safe now dear. Calm down" But she's wrong I Know she is. I never saw Sev as a kid. "Madam Pomfrey, I'm scared. Something weird is happening to me. I keep having visions of Severus as a child. But that's impossible isn't? I mean it's only happened twice and only when I touch him. What's wrong with me?" I start to cry because I can't understand what is wrong with me and the fact that I miss Harry and Ron so much. They would know how to help me or at least how to protect me. But they are my past now.

They will never remember me because I never really existed in their time. Thinking about that just makes me want to cry even more. My best-friends will never remember me. Before I realize it Madam Pomfrey is shoving a potion vial into my hand and telling me to drink it. Once I drink I start to calm down and drift in and out of conciousness. Before I can say another word I'm falling into a deep sleep.

Harry's POV 1998

It has been so long since Hermione died but I can still see her face just as plain as day. I can remember her laugh like I had just heard it a second ago. But I've noticed alot of changes around me. More students are here then before she died almost twice what we had when school started. Then there's Ron, he was always acting strange around her like he loved her. But now it's as though he barely remembers her. Actually alot of people seem to forget who she is. The only ones who seem to remember are Dumbuldore, Professor MacGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Luna and myself. Oh and Snape but I don't get him. The git seems almost saddened by her death. Those of us who remember her are either in St Mungos or trying to find out what truly happened to her that day.

Merlin how I miss her. She was the only person who liked me because of me and not the fame. Sure she was a bit snobbish when I met her but that was because she was lonly like I was. Being alone can do strange things to people. Ron seems to have drifted away from me, our friendship is almost gone now. He thinks that the confrontations with Voldemort have made me go insane whenever I try to talk to him about Hermione. School is nearly done but instead of being there I am sitting in St Mungos taking the days one at a time. They keep dosing me with different potions hoping to keep me calm until they find out what is wrong with me.

Luna has been here daily she tells me of the things going on at school, that right now Huffelpuff is in the lead for the house cup, and that no one seems to remember Hermione, not even Neville. Then theres Sir Nick, he remembers a Hermione but she was in school with my parents. Luna asked him for anything he could remember but the most he could give her was that she was a rather brilliant witch and the twin sister to Snape. That girl must have been very unlucky to have to be his sister. But each day Luna says he tells her of any new memories that he has of the other Hermione. Somethings remind me of her.

Like the fact that she is brilliant, that she is fighting for the rights of house elves, werewolves, and other magical creatures. Not to mention that she was always in the library or trying to keep someone out of trouble. "Hi Harry!" It's Luna, maybe she can tell me some more news. "Harry, Sir Nick said that the Hermione he knew was always seen with your parents. It seems like she was friends with your mum and professor Lupin." Wait did I just hear her right? "Did you say that she was friends with my parents and Remus?" "Yes, oh the nargles must have been flying past you when I said that." "Um yea...thanks Luna. I really appriciate you doing this for me. I really miss our Hermione"

"I do to Harry but she is gone there is nothing that we can do." It seems that even Luna has changed since She died. I've never seen her so normal or level headed. She didn' even go off into a tirade about horklumps or whatever. We continued talking for quite some time before it grew dark out. "Luna can you stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone, it seems that when I'm alone all I see is Hermione." "Sure Harry." The mediwitch came in right after she said that to tell us that visiting hours were over and she should leave, but I told her that I wanted Luna to stay with me. I guess that being the boy who lived has a few perks because Luna is sleeping on a cot beside me.

_'I am back at Hogwarts, walking through the halls. Where I don't know but my feet are moving of their own accord and I can do nothing but follow. When I finally stop I'm standing infront of the hospital wing. I don't want to go in there but something is telling me to go in. Before I can even think about it I am walking through the doors. I look around to realize that the school looks newer, then I see Malfoy sitting on the bed but he doesn't look the same. I walk a bit closer to see that it's Lucius not Draco. What the bloody hell? "Ow Hermione quit screaming your hurting my ears." Wait Hermione? That voice sounded like it can't be. I walk towards a curtained off bed to listen in. "No! Harry! Ron! They forgot me, they will never remember who I am." HERMIONE! I push past the curtain only to see a girl with long brown hair and eyes as dark as Snapes sitting on the bed, and then I see that Snape and Remus or at least a younger version of them are on either side._

_"Please Hermione you must calm down. I gave Lucius what was coming to him for being rude to you, and I'll continue to do so everytime he even thinks about." This girl must be Snape's sister. But why would she need to be protected from Malfoy. "Hermione dear you know as well as I do that my hearing is extra sensitive please calm down, I feel like I'm failing in protecting you with you wailing away like that." So Remus told this girl his secret. Something is not right here. Why would he tell someone about himself when it puts him at risk to be expelled. "Yes sis your dear wolf doesn't need to lose his hearing." Wait he knows to? What's going on here? "Hermione I miss you." Hermione looks up almost as if she can see me, she stares directly at the spot I'm standing at and smiles. That same smile that my Hermione had, I continue to study her face when I see her eyes flash from black to Honey colored. She is my Hermione. "I miss you too Harry. I still love you, after all you are my best friend."_

_She can see me but how? I walk closer to the bed to hug when something happens. She falls back into the pillow and starts to shake violently. "Madam Pomfrey! We need your help now!" What's going on? Hermione! Hermione! I see Pomfrey rush over to her and cast a series of spells until everything around me goes black, the last thing I see are tears on Remus' face before there is nothing.'_

Screaming. All I hear is screaming, then a voice that is calm and airy. "Harry wake up, please wake up. It's just a dream Harry." "Mr Potter calm down you must take this potion. You girl hold his arms still so I can give this to him!" I open my eyes to see Luna paler then usual trying to hold me still and a nurse looking rather agitated. "Hermione! Where's Hermione? What's happening to her?" I never get to finish that thought because the nurse forced the potion down my throat. Once it starts to set in she leaves the room I have just enough time to tell Luna that I saw Hermione alive with Remus when everything goes dark again.


	13. Saving Neville

**Hermione's done What?"**

**Ch. 12 Saving Neville**

By. Patty Hillard

August 18 2008

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

**Recap:**

_**Lily is 2 months pregnant Sev. is the father of her daughter, Narissara. Andromeda is her godmother.**_

Hermione's POV 1978

I can vaguely remember waking up in the hospital wing. But there is something that bothers me. I can remember a dream I had prior to waking up. I see Harry standing at the foot of my bed. On one side of me I see Remus on the other Severus, but my focus is solely on Harry. He is staring at me as though trying to remember who I am. Then he smiles at me. _"I miss you Hermione." _I can remember hearing him say that as plain as day as though he were truly standing there. I am brought to tears at the fact that he remembers me. I just can't believe it. I've been gone for so long and yet he remembers me. It's just so amazing.

I hear a knock at the door to my room. Then I see a worried looking Lily come into the room. They have been acting as though I might shatter at any second since I was sent to the hospital wing over three months ago. I barely have a minute to myself. If it's not Lily then it's Sev or Remus. Not that it bothers me too much but they are too busy worrying about me. I can't get anything else done on my list this way. Tonight's the full moon though so I only have to deal with Lily. We found out yesterday that she is having a boy. I was joking around with her and said that she should name him Rune since we are keeping him a secret from everyone. My poor brother though. He doesn't even know that he has another child on the way.

But I guess that's a good thing. If he were to know he would be even more upset about Lily being with James. But I told Lily that she has to tell him soon. He will start to wonder what's wrong with her when she starts to show not to mention when the baby is born. I can't believe that I have been here for over three months already. All I have managed to do is save Peter, my brother and Harry's parents. I still have to save Neville's parents, Dumbledore, Regulus and Sirius. Not to mention that I have to find a way to get rid of Voldemort before he can cause any kind of trouble.

Once Lily finally left my room for the night I decided to go out I know Remus is at the shrieking shack, sure he has the others to help him but I want to be there with him. I know that he wont attack me. I can sense it for some reason. It's like the first time he transformed I knew he couldn't hurt me. I wait until it's dark everyone has fallen asleep by now. Slowly I sneak out of my room, and out to the stairs.

I stop after a few steps to make sure no one is nearby and slip through a passage Harry told me about in fourth year. I follow it down to the clock tower and head out towards the womping willow. It's not far and it's almost midnight so no one else is around. I just reach the willow when I hear Mooney howling. I look around to see if anyone else is near before I poke the knot in the tree so I can go through the tunnel.

The closer I get to Remus the more I sense him, the more Mooney howls. Something is wrong with him. I run through the tunnel until I reach the entrance to the shack. I walk as slowly as possible to see where everyone is. The boys are all laying down in their animagus forms in the room off to the left. Tip toeing past them I head for the room where the howls are the loudest.

I open the door a crack to see Mooney at the window scratching it and howling. He stops and sticks his nose in the air smelling for something. I creep in a little farther and watch him. I'm close enough to the door to run if need be. I feel a sense of calmness flood over me as though I drank a calming drought. Looking around I see things that like they were ripped apart. But that was a mistake. Because I'm knocked to the ground by Mooney.

I close my eyes and breathe slowly so as not to cause fear to rise up in me. But there is no need. Mooney starts to sniff me from head to toe. As he starts back up he stops near my stomach and sniffs again before licking where my shirt came up. I am more then just confused I'm a bit scared now. What is he doing and why? I feel him move a bit before I see his face over mine again. He's, is he smiling?

Then I see it that look of longing that I have seen in so many people's eyes when they want to do something. Is he doing what I think he is? Oh god he is. I feel him tear my clothing before I start to lose consciousness. The last thing I see is his face near mine, before the pain hits me.

Remus' POV 1978

I can't understand it. Mooney is in control but at the same time so am I. For the first time in my life I can see and hear everything I do tonight. I'm watching out the window through Mooney's eyes when I see a shadow in the window. I can smell vanilla and strawberries. But by the time I register the fact of whose scent I smell, Mooney is already on the person. I look down through his eyes to see Hermione.

God why now why did she have to come here now of all times. Mooney starts to smell her and I realize that she is in heat in his mind. I can't control him no matter how hard I try, all I can do is watch as he tears Hermione's clothing and has his way with her. Merlin this is killing me. But she is so calm she just faints away, no screams, no tears nothing. It's like she has resigned herself to this fate.

Once Mooney is done and I can get some measure of control it is nearly sunrise. Hermione is bloody, bruised and still unconscious. Yet even in her state she is beautiful in my eyes. I pull myself back and sit in the corner, the transformation has begun to happen and I don't want to hurt her anymore then I already have. Hermione will never look at me the same after this, I just know it. I resign myself away to the pain and memories to try to forget what I have just done. Only one thing stays at the front of my mind. "I'm sorry Hermione."

I feel the tears fall from my eyes as I stare at her until the others come into the room. Seeing them sets me off. I lash out at the first person I see. James doesn't even stand a chance. I'm punching him and swearing, all while crying. The only thing that stops me is hearing Sirius' exclamation.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" I nearly forgot she was in the room. I let go of James and rush to her side. Throwing my cloak over her I wrap her into my arms. I'm so worried about protecting her that I'm growling at the others. Before James even has a chance to touch me I am up and running.

I have to get her to the hospital wing, she has to be ok, she just has to. Once I get there I lay Hermione on a bed before waking up Poppy. I quickly explain to her what has happened including how I am able to remember it because I had some control over myself for once.

I am nearly in tears when Poppy tells me that Hermione may have become infected. But it is too early to tell. Hopefully though she won't be, since no one has ever said that you can infect someone via intercourse. All I can do is hope that she doesn't get infected by my curse.

The next thing that hits my mind is like running a broom at high speed into a brick wall. The thought is enough to send me reeling to the floor. What if she gets pregnant? I can't shake that thought or the ones that followed. Which would be worse her being infected or her being pregnant? If she ends up pregnant will she be able to survive the pregnancy? Would the child? So many thoughts flood my mind that I never even noticed that I was being ushered to a bed.

Albus' POV 1998

The son has just started to rise when I am awoke by an odd dream. In it I see Remus attacking the Snape girl as Mooney. But then it flashes to the hospital wing and hearing Poppy talking to Minerva. _"I don't know what to do for the girl Minerva. The poor thing doesn't even realize what is going on. She has been unconscious for over a week, and her body is steadily growing. At the rate she is going she will have the child she's carrying before the end of next week. How do you explain such an event to someone so young?"_

That's right, I remember now. Hermione Snape was raped by Mooney when she snuck out to the shrieking shack. She ended up pregnant that night, but the pregnancy was advancing at a high rate. I remember that so well. But thinking about the past doesn't do one any good, nor does it get any work done.

I head down to breakfast only to see that there are even more students seated at the tables whose parents died years before. But as I scan the tables I see one student who makes me nearly choke on my pumpkin juice. A small boy who is nearly Remus' twin and beside him is a girl who looks as though she is fairly older at least 18 or 19. She looks almost like Hermione Snape. But she is so young, Hermione would be 38 now.

Oh well those are thoughts better saved for another time. After I calm down I think about the fact that Harry is in St Mungos. About how much I miss Minerva, and how many people have been admitted since Hermione died three and a half months ago.

Hermione's POV 1978

"REMUS!" My shouts wake Poppy who runs over to me so fast I barely notice that she moved. Before I can say anything she is checking me over before she finally calms down. "Now now dear calm down. I'll fetch Remus for you in a minute but first I need to know what all you can remember." What is she talking about? "I don't remember… Wait yes I do. I remember being pinned to the ground by a werewolf. But I wasn't scared. Actually I felt very much at ease with the wolf.

He felt very familiar to me, almost like someone I could trust. I was more than a little out of it. But I do remember the wolf ripping my clothes and pain. Lots of pain. Why?" The look she gave me was so sad I could have cried but something took my attention away.

I felt a movement in my stomach, like something kicking me. Looking down I see that my stomach is rather large, I look like I'm at least five or six months pregnant. "What the bloody hell? What happened to me?" I look at Poppy but she turns away. "I'll just go get Remus now, you two need to talk."

Once she leaves I look at my stomach again. How long have I been unconscious? How far along am I? Did Lily have her son yet? So many questions, without any answers. I'm still staring at my stomach when Remus walks up to me. He is very pale and nearly in tears. "What's wrong Remus? Are you feeling ok?"

I know I should be more worried about myself and being pregnant but seeing Remus like that scares me. He just stares at my stomach then the floor, never once saying anything to me. Then it hits me he thinks it's his fault. He blames himself. But I don't I know that he has no control over Mooney.

Besides I love him no matter what age he is, I couldn't be mad at him for this. Actually come to think of it I'm rather happy to be able to say that we created a life, no matter how it happened. Just as he starts to turn away I grab his hand. "Remus, stop please. I need to talk to you, I have to tell you something. It's important."

He turns and looks at me before sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Remus, are you mad at me? If you are I'm sorry for whatever it is I did. But I have to tell you, I know it was you. I know you were the wolf, and that you would be at the shack. I went there to comfort you, I wasn't counting on your wolf side doing what it did. But I don't blame you. You are my friend and I love you for that. I could never hate you and I never will. Think about it this way Remus, I was willing to go to you even though I knew that you could have been dangerous. I accepted you for who you are. For the man you are and the wolf you become. Please don't blame yourself."

I expected some kind of reaction what I didn't expect was for him to cry. I got up out of bed to hug him, he needs the comfort more than I do right now. But he tries to pull away. I don't let him sure my stomach makes it hard to hug him but I have to, I need to. He places a hand on my stomach and I feel the baby move. It feels so weird to me.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never meant to hurt you. I'm going to help with the baby any way I can but after today I will leave you be. I don't want to hurt you ever again." The minute he says that I smack him. How dare he say something so foolish. In my anger I stormed off out of the room, I don't know where I am going just that I can't stand to stay here.

By the time I stop walking I realize that I have ended up in the room of requirements. I look around to see that it has produced a small version of my room, a bathroom and a kitchen. Good I think I should stay the night in here that way I can be left alone.

While I'm thinking about what to do I remember that I still have a lot left to do. The first thing I can think of would be to save Neville's parents. I think I'll go talk to Alice tomorrow see if I can get her and Frank to be careful around Bellatrix at the very least or to chose a different career. Tomorrow I'll do that, but for now I need to sleep.


	14. Luna's Mother?

**Hermione's Done What?**

**Ch. 13 Luna's Mother?**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**August 20 2008**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Remus, Severus, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Tonks would not have died.

**Hermione's POV 1978**

'_I am walking through hallways that I have never seen before, hey are so long and dark, yet I can see clearly. Up ahead a door opens and I hear crying inside. I run to the door to see if who ever is on the other side is ok. When I open the door though I see a young boy, he looks like Remus only without the scars, and two small girls. One has black hair and green eyes, eyes like Lily's, is that Narissara? But when I look at the other I see a girl nearly identical to me. But those eyes are so much like Remus'. Who are they? I walk up to them and reach out to the boy, hoping to stop the crying. But just as I start to touch him he looks up at me. "MOMMY! Mommy please hold me. Where's daddy at mommy?"_

_To say I'm shocked is an understatement. Why is this boy calling me mommy and who is his father? Is he the child I carry now? I look around the room after picking him up and see what looks like a playroom is set up. The oldest girl walks over to me and looks at me. "She is not your mother, Remus, she is still too young. Aunt Hermione is at least thirty by now. This girl is barely older then I am." What is this girl going on about? I can help it before my brain can begin to catch up the words are pouring out. "Who are you? Where am I?"_

_The girl who spoke up before looks at me and laughs. "I am Narissara Snape, he is Remus Lupin Jr. and the girl over there reading a book is Klarissa Lupin. I can tell who you are so there is no need for introductions. As far as where you are, you are in London. This is number 12 Grimmuald Place." As soon as she said that I noticed that the room started to fade. I looked down to realize that Remus is getting lighter and fading out as well.'_

When the room was completely gone I realize that I hear music playing. This song is so familiar but why? As I'm listening I head over to the bathroom area to take a shower. Before I realize it I'm singing along.

_**I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily**_

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily**  
**

_**"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**_

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you crossing over the time  
And distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

This song reminds me of how much I miss Harry and Ron. I even miss Luna and her weird ways. Luna that's right I remember now her mother died when she was young. Maybe I can help her out as well. She needs to have someone there for her as well, she deserves her mother to be there too.

_**  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever**_

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say,

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late  


_**'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings**_

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Once my shower is done I decide to finish listening to the song before heading down to breakfast. I need to apologize to Remus. I never should have hit him like that. Hopefully he will forgive me.

_**  
Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (oh)**_

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever

I go up to the Gryffindor tower to get some clothes and upon entering realize that no one is in the room. Everyone must be at breakfast already. Once I'm dressed in my uniform I head down to breakfast, trying to figure out why my uniform still fits me, Lily must have charmed it to accommodate my current condition.

Walking down to the great hall is a bit hard seeing as how I'm not quite used to the extra weight yet but that's ok. I can just walk slowly instead of rushing like usual. It's odd to finally see the castle on a normal pace instead of running like I did back when... when I was with Harry and Ronald.

Once I get to the great hall I can hear great amounts of commotion. I wonder what is going on. Then I can hear it clearly. "SILENCE! We will search for miss Snape after breakfast first we need everyone to calm down and assign each person an area to look for her in." What is he talking about I'm not lost. Then it hits me. I ran off out of the hospital wing last night. Not to mention that I stayed in the room of requirements. I don't even know if James knows about it yet.

Quickly before any one gets to start the search party I push the doors open and walk in. The whole hall goes quiet as everyone stops what they are doing and stares at me. I barely get to take two steps when I feel arms wrap around me from all sides. After the shock wears off I realize that I have Sev, Lily, and the Marauders all hugging me. All but one that is. Remus is still at the table looking down at it.

After I hug everyone, and promise to tell them where I was later I walk over to Remus. Bending down as best as I can I wrap my arms around him. "Remus, I am so sorry for hitting you yesterday. I never should have done that. I wasn't thinking all I knew was that I was upset about you saying that you weren't going to be there with me. I love you Remus and I could never even begin to imagine my life without you."

I felt as though I was dreaming while I said that, because the hall remained silent. The next thing I know I hear my brother beside. I never knew that he was even beside me or that Remus had stood up. "Remus you are a fool if you think I will let you walk away from me. My sister loves you, she has loved you since we were kids. So if you seriously think I'm going to let you get away with leaving her when she needs you the most you are even more foolish than I had thought. Which means that to me you are worthless."

As soon as he said that Remus turned around and swung on him. "STOP! Please stop fighting!" I try to break them up but Remus ends up shoving me backwards causing me to fall to the floor. "I am not worthless! You know full well that I love Hermione. But I am a danger to her, she needs to be with someone who care protect her not someone who puts her in danger every day of her life!"

I can't believe what I am hearing. I try to stand back up to get them to stop but I feel a shooting pain run through my back. Looking down I see blood spreading out across the floor around me. What's going on? Where's all the blood coming from? Then I feel it, another wave of pain hits me this time it's stronger then the last, forcing a scream to rip from my throat.

My scream must have broke up the fight because I suddenly see both of them in front of me. Remus is getting whiter by the second, each time a wave of pain hits me. I try to speak but all that comes out is another scream. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me trying to pull me up, then another pair slides under my legs and back.

The pain is so intense I can't see straight. All I see is dark hair and the ceiling. The I smell the potions in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey runs over to me as the person lays me down. She starts doing spells and scans before telling someone that I am in labor. Then she tells me to push. Just take all of my pain and use it to push.

**Severus' POV 1978**

This is not good. The baby is already on it's way. But Remus is such an idiot right now that instead of being in here to help her through this he ran out of the school. Lily is here though. She's holding Hermione's hand while I try to calm her by rubbing her back and talking to her.

She is getting whiter by the second. I can hear Poppy telling her to push and mumbling about needing to give her a blood replenishing potion. Then I hear it. "Come on Hermione you are almost done I see the head. Just give me two more good pushes." Hermione does just that and then the room is filled with the sounds of a child crying.

Poppy cleans the baby off and hands it to Hermione then grabs several vials of blood potions forcing Hermione to drink while she takes care of the damage done to her body. I look at Hermione to make sure she drinks every last vial and see the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. "It's a girl sis. A beautiful little girl. She looks like you in the face." She just smiles at me then I hear Lily talk for the first time since we got here.

"So Hermione what are you going to name her?" That's a good question. "Klarrisa. Because the name is as beautiful as she is." I like it. It's a good name for the baby. It's a shame though that Remus ran instead of being here to watch his daughter be born. He thinks no one knows but I do. I've been watching Hermione since I heard Lucius' little idea.

The scene in front of me is just so amazing. Seeing my sister holding her newborn daughter just amazes me. How could something so beautiful and tiny have been conceived only two weeks ago? She shouldn't have been born for another eight and a half months but here she is. When I see Remus I am going to tear him apart for abandoning Hermione and Klarrisa.

**Hermione's POV 1978**

My daughter. I can't believe that I am holding my little girl. The same girl from the dream I had just last night. I look at her little face and see that she looks just like me but once her eyes open I see Remus looking back at me. I start crying seeing that. Why doe Remus have to be such a jerk? What happened to him? He was so nice when I first met him.

But before I can even continue to contemplate that thought I see Sev get up. "Don't worry sis, I'll be right back, I love you ok." He bends down and kisses my cheek then Klarrisa's forehead before walking out of the room. I can't help but laugh because his school robes are billowing out just like when he is a teacher.

Shortly after he leaves I see Sirius and James come in. They are being unusually calm for once. James walks over and instantly sits down on the chair. But Sirius is another story. He starts bouncing around like a kid on sugar. "So is this the newest Marauder Hermy? How little. I can't wait to start teaching her to play pranks. I bet that she will be the best prankster there ever was. She may even be able to surpass us."

Oh Merlin. He has had sugar. "Don't you even think about it. My daughter is not going to be some prankster like you. She doesn't need to be pulling dangerous pranks on people. You do that enough Sirius." I want to laugh at the look on his face he truly is like a child. I hope I can keep him that way.

"Oh come on Her," before he can finish that sentence the doors are flying open and I see Sev pulling Remus into the room. "No I can't go in there I don't want to hurt Hermione again. Let me go Snape before I am forced to hurt you." Ok that's enough of that.

I grab my wand and do a full body bind on Remus allowing Sev to bring him to my side. Once he gets him over to me I get a evil idea. I free his arms only and then hand him our daughter. "This is Klarrisa. You would know that if you wouldn't have run off. I'm telling you now Remus this child needs us both. We are her parents. Our daughter needs to be able to be raised by both parents not just by me."

**Remus' POV 1978**

Both parents, doesn't she realize that I could hurt her? I want to run but the spell Hermione put on me is strong I can't move but I look down and see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My daughter, I have a daughter. She looks like Hermione, but then there it is my eyes. The eyes I have as a human. As I'm looking at her I hear Mooney howling in my head, and then her eyes flash. They change straight to gold. She has the curse too.

My daughter is a werewolf. She will never be able to live a normal life thanks to me. "Remus I need you, she needs you. Please don't leave me again." I can't leave her, I see it in her eyes. She will need me to help her through the transformations. Hermione can't do it, and Mooney has laid claim on the child already. He's trying to come out as it is.

"I, I'll stay. She's my daughter, my blood. She carries my curse. You will need me there for her. I'm sorry for running from you Hermione, from Klarrisa." Mooney is still howling away in my head, but for once it's different. He sounds almost happy. I look down at my daughter again and smile.

"Don't worry little one, I won't leave you. I'll never leave you again." Klarrisa blinks up at me and yawns before she sneezes. The sneeze is so tiny but the effect is huge. The bed next to Hermione lifted up and was floating for a few seconds before hitting the ground. I look back at Klarrisa to see that she has already dozed off.

"She already has powers. I've never read anything about newborns having power surges." Of course Hermione would notice something unique. But I agree there has never been any recorded case of magical outbursts in newborn witches or wizards. Sadly though there never will be either. We can't let the ministry know that I am the father of Klarrisa or they will take her away.

My train of thoughts are broken by her sneezing again just as Professor Dumboldore walks in. Once again the bed goes into the air before falling. But one look at Dumboldore and I know everything will be ok. He smiles before walking over and asking to hold her. "My she is lovely Hermione. Don't worry dear she is safe." Once he says that Hermione relaxes and lays back down. Then she looks at me and mumbles something allowing me freedom to move again.

"Hey wolf I'm telling you now do not hurt my sister again. Got me?" I tell Snape I understand then I look at Hermione again. "I'm sorry about how I acted. Can you forgive me?" She says yes before taking the baby back. But our silent moment is ruined by the sounds of someone yelling and the doors opening yet again.

Xenophilius Lovegood comes running in holding his girlfriend and yelling about nargles or something like that biting her. Instantly Hermione is up and moving to her bedside. Before Poppy can even get there Hermione has managed to heal the girl's wounds and remove the poisons in her system.

"Are you alright? My name is Hermione. I didn't mean to frighten you but I know that the Nargles can be nasty little creatures when disturbed. My friend Luna told me about them once. She was a sweet girl, and I miss her dearly. You kind of remind me of her miss." Wait Luna, she was that little blond girl in the dream we had when she first came here.

I look at Xeno's girlfriend a bit closer and realize that the girl looks just like her. That means they are her parents. It's amazing how many people here had children in that dream. By the time Poppy actually got to look at the girl I had lost track of the conversation. But I did manage to hear Poppy say that Hermione did a wonderful job of healing the girl. She could find nothing wrong with her.


	15. Why Does Harry Remember?

**Hermione's Done What?**

**Ch. 14 Why Does Harry Remember?**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**August 22 2008**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Hermione's POV 1978**

Once I saw Luna's parents I knew that I had to save her mother. This girl is so pretty and kind. I made sure to befriend her as soon as I could that way I could be able to protect her for Luna's sake. After that day I was allowed to go back to the Gryffindor tower once Klarrisa was three days old. As soon as I walked in I had most of the tower surrounding me. Everyone was in there I barely had a second of silence.

Once everyone left me alone I went up to my room with Klarrisa. When I walked in I was shocked to say the least. My room had been changed. I had everything I could possibly need for Klarrisa, from diapers to clothes, to furniture. I walked back out of my room and called for Lily. "Lily. Who did this?" Once I showed her my room she shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe Remus or Dumboldore?" I guess I'll just have to ask them then.

I head back downstairs to ask Remus, but once I ask him he says no he didn't do it. So that leaves Dumboldore. I leave the tower and head to Dumboldore's office. I reach the gargoyle in no time but I can't remember the password. I know its candy though. "Hmm let's see. Sugar Cane? No...Peppermint stick? How about Ice Mice? I know lemon drop!" Bingo! The gargoyle moved aside to let me up the steps.

I just start to lift my hand when I hear Dumboldore telling me to enter. Why does he have to do that? It creeps me out when he does that. I walk in the room and sit down. "Professor Dumboldore, I have a question to ask. Were you the one who placed all of those items in my room? You know the crib and stuff for Klarrisa." He looked at me for a second then smiled. "No dear those are from your brother. He thought you would like to have some of the stuff from when you were a child, and bought some new items as well."

Sev did that, he did all of that. He gave me my childhood items to raise my daughter; I have to find him so I can thank him."Thank you sir. I have to go now; I need to find my brother." I get up and start to head out of the room but he stops me. "May I have Klarrisa for a little bit Hermione? I promise you she will be safe. I just wish to get a chance to get to know the youngest member of Hogwarts." I want to laugh at that but I agree. Before I hand her to him I place a small charm to track her on her hand, one that he would not know so that I can keep my eye on her.

After I hand Klarrisa to him I head out to look for Sev. Maybe he's by the willow. I head out to the lake first then I start for the willow tree that he likes to sit in. "Sev? Are you up there?" I hear some movement but I don't see him. "Sev?" I hear a twig break behind me, spinning around I see Lucius and Bellatrix. What do they want? I try to walk away from them but a spell whizes past my head causing me to stop and draw my wand.

"Look what we have here Bella, a little half-blood princess. Aww what's the matter? Are you looking for your brother? No need to worry he's fine I've put him through worse then what he just got." That just pissed me off what is he talking about. "Shut up Lucius, you could never harm my brother; he is stronger and smarter than you." I cast a silent mobili corpus on him then turn to run. Big mistake Bella somehow managed to sneak behind me. I barely get two steps before I get hit with a stunning spell.

"Aww look the little princess is hurt. How funny. Should I go get your precious werewolf to come and save you? Or should I just continue to play with my new toy? I know maybe a little...Crucio!" The pain is nothing to me because I can see my brother behind her, all I can think of is Merlin please don't use an unforgivable on her. He lifts his wand and yells out sectumsepra. No not that Sev. Her spell finally releases me and I rush to Sev. "Why did you have to use that spell? Why?"

**Severus' POV 1978**

What is she talking about? Does she think I will be in trouble for that spell? Sometimes I wonder if she is ok. Speaking of, I look her over to see if she's injured, then I realize she doesn't have Klarrisa. "Where's Klarrisa?" Once she tells me I calm down, knowing she's safe eases my mind. We walk away from the idiots and head towards the castle. Once inside we go to Dumboldore's office to get Klarrisa.

As soon as we enter we see an amazing sight. Klarrisa is actually holding a wand; she's levitating the table in front of us with it. "How is this possible?" Well Hermione sure does cut to the chase. "Do not worry Hermione, it is fairly common for witches and wizards of pure or half-blood status to be able to do magic as early as an hour old. I was just seeing how strong her magic is when you came in. She is to say the least the most powerful witch I have seen in a long time."

Hermione doesn't look too happy with the fact that Klarrisa has a wand, but I don't blame her. She's only three days old she can barely hold her head up. I have to fight the urge to laugh as she walks over and takes the wand out of Klarrisa's hand. "My daughter will not use a wand until she is older headmaster. I do not wish to see her harmed." The look on his face is priceless. He looks like someone has taken his favorite toy.

That does remind me though. "Headmaster you need to do something about Lucius and Bella. They tried to attack Hermione by the willow. I had just got to her when Bella used Crucio on her." Once we explained everything that happened he told us that he would take care of them. After we were done we headed down to the great hall. As soon as we walked in Lily and Remus are on Hermione and Tonks is on me. "Hi Sev, are you ok you don't look too good." I can barely tell Hermione I'll see her later before Tonks drags me off to her table.

We really seem to be having a lot more house unity since Hermione came back. Because looking at the tables there are students from every house sitting at tables with their friends instead of the house tables being four long rows. It's amazing to say the least. For the first time since I arrived here the school isn't at ends with each other. I look around for my sister and see her sitting with Lovegood and his girlfriend. She is an enigma to me. How that one girl could unite the four houses in only four months is beyond me.

**Dumboldore's POV 1998**

This has been a unique day to say the least. I decided to go into my pensieve to see if there were any other memories of the Snape girl in there and saw so many things that I am at a loss for words. I saw her have a child with Remus, the fact that she unified the four houses while here, and even her making friends with so many people that it was amazing.

Then there is her daughter Klarrisa, I saw how gifted she is and how miss Snape grew angry at me for giving the girl a wand only days after she was born. I can also remember how at the end of the school year Lily had her child. Rune was also very gifted he and Klarrisa took an instant liking to each other. If they were separate they would scream until they were together. I wonder what happened to them after they graduated though. I can barely remember if they kept in contact or not.

Then there is the fact that I saw the memories of Mrs. Lovegood, and the Longbottoms fading out and becoming something much happier. I saw that Mrs. Lovegood had another child, and the Longbottoms because healers. But enough of this I have to go great the students who are graduating this year.

I head into the hall to be greeted by even more students this time. There isn't a single seat empty. "Good morning students. I wish to say a few words to you all. First to our seventh years. Thank you so much for letting us teach you, may you be proficient in all your endeavors. Now to the rest of you. Today you will see friends, and loved ones graduate, but that does not mean for you to be sad. For you now are one step closer to being with those students."

I watch as one Huffelpuff boy gets up and heads over to the Gryffindor table. He asks Harry to stand up and shakes his hand before saying something then walking back to his seat. That boy I remember him dying but now he's here. What is going on here? I look at Harry; he was the only one sane enough to come to the school today. As long as Luna stays by him he stays calm and doesn't call for Hermione.

When I went to St Mungos last week they informed me that as long as Luna was near him he would stay calm, they never needed to give him any kinds of potions. But if they told her to leave the room he'd get upset and start screaming again. But what gets me most is that he told me that he saw Hermione alive again. He saw her in the hospital wing with Snape and Lupin when they were kids.

What I don't get is why does he remember her? Nearly all of her friends have forgotten her yet he still remembers. Well he isn't the only one. I have heard Miss Lovegood talking to Sir Nicholas about the girl and then Minerva remembers her as well. I remember how much she reminded me of the Snape girl both fought for the rights of magical creatures. Both were dangerously smart. But the only difference was that Miss Granger killed herself where as miss Snape did not.

I look at the students one last time before bidding them all farewell. As they get up to leave I see Harry and Luna go over to talk to the Diggeroy boy. I wonder what those three are up to. Before I can move a step I feel someone touching my shoulder. Turning around I see an old student of mine. "Shh do not say my name or there will be trouble. I came to warn you that you are in grave danger. Be safe my friend." I barely get to say a word when the person apperates away.

How is that possible, the school has wards against apperation. I can't be seeing things can I? I look to see if anyone else noticed but no one seems to have seen a thing. Then I see Harry's sister Narissara come in to escort him back home. She looks so unique. With her long wavy black hair and bright green eyes she could be a veela if she weren't the child of Lily. But then she also has a strong psychic gift so who knows. Beside her is Klarrisa she's talking to Remus. So many kids that I never though I would see be born yet here they are.


	16. Hermione's Unknown Gift

Hermione's Done What?  
Ch. 15 Hermione's Unknown Gift By. Patty Hillard

October 1 2008

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

-  
Merna (Harry s Twin) ; Liara (Luna s Sister); Fier (Mother to Liara and Luna)

-------------------------------------- Harry's POV 1998-  
As soon as Dumboldore is done talking, Luna and I head over to talk to Cedric. I remember him dying in front of me. Yet at the same time the memory feels more like it was just a bad dream. I just need to know what is happening. Which from the looks of it so does he. "Hello Harry, Luna, do you think maybe we can go somewhere a bit more private? I really need to talk to you but preferably without the chance of anyone else hearing." Once we found an empty classroom and put various privacy charms on it we sat down to talk. "Harry, I know you are going to think me crazy, but for some reason I can remember dying in a graveyard. We were in some sort of tournament and had been portkeyed to a graveyard. I know it sounds far fetched but I can remember it so clearly, and I can still hear Voldemort saying 'kill the spare'. What is going on here? I mean do you remember any of that?"  
I looked at Luna then at Cedric before finding my voice to answer him. "Yes actually I do remember that. We were in something called the tri-wizard tournament. We faced a dragon, had to rescue someone dear to us from the black lake, and go through a maze. There were two other champions, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. But that was this year, or at least it was in my memory." We stared at eachother for a few minutes as what I said to him sank in before he says something that shocks me. "Hermione was Krum's rescue wasn't she? I remember her, she was the brains of your operation wasn't she?" I couldn't answer him for shock. But Luna did it for me. "Yes Cedric Hermione was. But it seems that she has chosen to try to save us all. Which if what we all remember is true then she has already started to change things for us all. I can only hope that she is successful in all her endevors."  
As soon as Luna says that Cedric stares at her. "She's not talking about odd creatures?" "No Cedric, I only do that as a defense mechanisim. I'd rather people think me crazy, than have them know I'm smart. I hate to be pressured by others. But could never understand why I feel that way." I start to say something else when a vision pops into my head. Or maybe it's a not a vision, maybe its a memory. ("Harry, Mom said to share the broom! Come on it's my turn!" I hear my self laughing then reply. "No way Merna I'm older I get to ride it longer." "That's no fair your only older by ten minutes Harry!" I look behind me and see a girl who couldn't be any older than five years but her hair is long, curly, and red and she has my green eyes. She looks just like me but her hair isn't messy like mine. )  
I can see the room again only it seems like I wasn't the only one to see what I did. "Harry was that your sister?" "I, I think so Cedric. She looked like me at least." Then another strange thing happens it's almost as if we are in a pensieve. ("Lunara! Liara! you two better be ready for bed in five minutes or I'm coming to get you two." "We're ready mommy," a young Luna replies. Beside her is a girl nearly identical to her but with blue hair. "Liara you better change your hair back or mommy will be mad!" "Ok sissy I will." I watch in fascination as the four year olds hair turns red with blonde bangs. Then in steps a woman whos identical to the little girl. Luna climbs into the top bunk and the other girl, Liara crawls into the bottom one. The woman then kisses Luna before bending down to kiss Liara. She then starts to read a book to them. "Luna baby go to sleep now. I promise you I'll still be here when you wake up." No sooner do those words leave her mouth a man enters the room. "Are my girls asleep yet Fier?" "Of course dear they fell asleep five minutes into the book." The man looks like he is indian, he's tall has long dark hair, hazel eyes, and a broad smile. A crashing sound is heard outside the room then the door flys open. A tall man, taller then the first one glares at the family. "Hello Jon Ross, It's so nice to see you again. But it's even nicer knowing that this will be the last time. You and your lovely family are about to meet your maker!" The man pulls out a wand and points it at the one called Jon. "Avada Kadavra! Now for you Fier. You should have been my wife but you chose to change your name and marry a muggle now you get to die with that muggle but don't worry your daughter has potential she will live. Obliviate! You will remember killing your husband and child, nothing else of this hour will be remembered." The man then shoots Jon and steals Liara from her bed before putting the gun in the woman's hand and leaving. Luna wakes up and sees her mommy staring blankly before crying when she sees her dad and no sister)  
"Luna was that your memory?" What is going on here? Why did we both see people that we don't know? "I, I think so, but that can't be my dad. His name is Xenophillius. That guys name was Jon, and who is Fier? My mum's name was Laura. But they felt so familiar. Harry do you know what's..."  
("Come on Harry, Let's play!" "Cedric give me back that broom! My mum will be mad at us if she sees you have that!" " No way Merna why don't you go play with Luna and Liara, come on Harry fly with me!" "KIDS IT"S TIME FOR LUNCH! CEDRIC DIGGORY GET OFF THAT BROOM NOW!" "Uh oh your in trouble now Cedric, I told you my mum would be mad." I can't help but stare, standing in front of us is my mum, and I can see all of us as kids playing in the yard. But what shocks me the most is who is with my mum. I reach out my hand almost out of instinct to try to touch her, "Hermione, it's you." "Of course it's me Harry, don't act so surprised you just saw me ten minutes ago before you came outside. Come on Uncle Remus is waiting in the kitchen for you with Sirius.") I almost have her hand when everything fades and the room returns to normal. "What is going on here? Who's memory was that? More importantly did either of you see what I saw or am I finally going crazy?" I look at Luna and Cedric only to realize that they are staring wide eyed and slack jawed behind me. I turn around to see that Hermione is only inches away from my face but she is older. Instead of being fifteen she looks like she is nineteen. But she is still just as pretty. "I knew I'd find you kids here. I'm just glad that it was you three and not any one else. But where are Merna, Liara and Neville? They are suppossed to be with you three." I just stare at her how is it possible? Did she use a time turner or something? "Harry James if you don't close your mouth soon you'll be able to catch a hippogryph in it, the same goes for you two." I quickly close my mouth before I bust out laughing and hug Hermione. "Hermione I missed you so much why did you leave? The letter you left me said that you had a mission to do. They said you killed yourself but I didn't believe them." She just looks at me with a look I don't recognize, it's something between confussion and recognition. "Harry I never died and I never left you any letter. I went to school with your mum and dad, I'm married to your uncle Remus remember? I'm the twin sister to Severus remember Harry? Did you hit your head or something?"  
I want to cry this girl no woman looks so much like my Hermione but she's different. "Hermione?" "Yes Luna?" "Why are we seeing each other's memories? They are so real and life like it's almost like we are actually doing what our memories are doing." "That would be because you are in a secret room. Rowena Ravenclaw had made a room that works like a pensieve but it does much more. This room can show you the past, pressant, and future of any timeline and reality that exists. Say if Voldemort were to have never been defeated then well just watch." As we watched we saw how things would have been, the way that things were in our memories. Where I was a lonly orphan, Luna had only Xeno and Cedric was killed by Pettigrew. Then it showed that Hermione would marry Ron and I'd marry Ginny. It showed us sending the kids off to Hogwarts but barely saying two words to each other and then a sad lonely death for Hermione as she is shunned for being turned into a werewolf during a battle with rouge deatheaters, the same battle that killed nearly half of the people visiting Hogsmeade, myself and our two families included. I couldn't stand to watch it anymore so I thought of the day I saw Hermione in her dress robes for the Yule ball. I watched as "aunt" Hermione had a stray tear fall down her face before looking away from the memory. "She was a beautiful girl Harry, was that your Hermione?" I want to cry and nearly do but I tell her yes. "Well I'm sure that where ever your Hermione is she is happy and loves you very much Harry. It's obvious that she loved you alot just from how she was looking at you in that memory." "THAT'S JUST IT! THAT WAS MY MEMORY BUT IT NEVER HAPPENED! Cedric, Luna and I are remembering things from that timeline that showed Voldemort and his death eaters attacking Hogwarts. But it ends after she committed suicide this past summer. I want it to stop. As much as I want to hold onto the memories of my Hermione, I just want it to stop." I say before hugging Luna and crying on her shoulder. "I loved her aunt Hermione, I miss her so much. Why did she have to die? Why are we the only ones who remember her?"  
Hermione looks at us and then at the floor. "You have a unique gift Harry, all three of you do. As does anyone else who may contain memories of the other timeline. It's very rare but does happen. The gift I'm refering to is a familial bond. It can travel through time and space. Not even death can severe this bond because of it's strength. I know it sounds weird but each of you had been touched by Hermione in such a way that a part of her soul was left with you. Honestly from the looks of things I'd say that your friends Ron and Ginny were touched McGonagall also, or else they wouldn't remember her either. I wish I could tell you how to free yourselves but there really is no way to sever the bond. I'm sorry kids."  
Just like that as soon as the words leave her mouth she is gone. Yet we never saw her leave. I look all around the room but there is only one door and we are standing at it. "How did she do that?" "I wish I knew guys, that could be mighty useful."

-------------------------------------- Hermione's POV 1978-----------------------------------------------------

I awoke with a splitting headache, either that was a VERY realistic dream or I can time travel on my own. Why did I wake up? Oh well at least I know that Harry is doing better and that Cedric is alive now. But that future the one I watched, that was so horrible. I'm glad I'm out of school elsewise I would try to find that room and see how this future will turn out. I hear crying in the other room, Klarrisa must be up. I head to my daughters room and pick her up out of her crib. "What's the matter baby?" As soon as I say that I see her dream she had playing in my mind, I'll never get used to that.  
("Lunara! Liara! you two better be ready for bed in five minutes or I'm coming to get you two." "We're ready mommy," a young Luna replies. Beside her is a girl nearly identical to her but with blue hair. "Liara you better change your hair back or mommy will be mad!" "Ok sissy I will." "Luna baby go to sleep now. I promise you I'll still be here when you wake up." "Are my girls asleep yet Fier?" "Of course dear they fell asleep five minutes into the book.") I see a tall man with his wand draw, he is at least 6'4, has long black hair and wears dark glasses. He seems so familiar but the hair is all wrong, he is too pale for black hair, maybe blonde would be better. ("Hello Jon Ross, It's so nice to see you again. But it's even nicer knowing that this will be the last time. You and your lovely family are about to meet your maker!" "Avada Kadavra! Now for you Fier. You should have been my wife but you chose to change your name and marry a muggle now you get to die with that muggle but don't worry your daughter has potential she will live. Obliviate! You will remember killing your husband and child, nothing else of this hour will be remembered." "Mommy? Mommy! Where's Liara? Why's daddy on the floor?) After Klarrisa shows me her dream I get her back to sleep and try to remember who the man is or at least why he is familiar. I bring the image up to the front of my mind and change his hair to blonde, then I remove his glasses. He looks like Lucius. But if that's the case why is this Fier woman being called mommy by Luna? I thought Laura was her mother.  
Figuring that I'm not going to be getting much sleep anyway I grab a quill and some parchment. "Dear Laura, I know that this may sound weird but do you have a sister named Fier? She has red hair and blonde bangs? Let me know I'll be waiting for your owl. Hermione."  
I attached the parchment to my owl's leg and set him out the window. "Fly fast Crooks." The rest of the day I am distracted by my thoughts. By the time I start dinner I finally hear Crooks tapping at the window. I let him in then take Laura's reply off his leg. "Dear Hermione, Yes I do have a sister named Fier she is a year younger than me and lives in America. She was suppossed to marry Malfoy but broke the contract and fled to avoid having to become Mrs. Malfoy next year. I will be over around four to talk to you some more. Later, Laura"  
After I finish reading the letter I look at the time. It's only one I still have enough time to go do some shopping for new baby clothes and to get a familiar. I go get Klarrisa dressed and we floo to a wizarding shop in Ireland that sells many different types of familiars. IAfter ten minutes of walking around the shop I see a Kneazle that reminds me of Crookshanks, except that the kneazle is a girl. I buy her and start to leave when Klarrisa floats an odd coloured egg to us. "Honey no give it here." She hands me the egg and as I go to give it to the witch who runs the store it warms up, before appearing back in Klarrisa's hands. "Madame Leona can you tell me what kind of animal this egg will become? It seems to have taken a liking to my daughter." She looks up with a smile before gasping when she sees the egg. "That is a Viera egg. Not to be confussed with a Viela. When she hatches she, as they are always female, will grow in animal form to be as big as a saint bernard dog, but in human form she will be over seven feet tall. The Viera are a type of mythical rabbit. When an egg finds it's true owner it will never leave, and only the death of the owner will kill a Viera. They are immune to all spells including the Avada spell, all potions and can not be caused physical harm by anyone but the owner. Viera also only choose the purist owners, people who will never harm or kill except in defense. For this little viera to pick your daughter she is signifying that your child will be both powerful and good. She can not be stolen from your daughter either, as who ever tries to take her will be burned and she will reapper at your daughters side, no matter the distance." "As I have seen the egg warmed up before going back to Klarrisa. But it didn't burn me." "Then that means that she trusts you. Seeing as how the egg is green and pink that means that she will be proficient is healing spells and is a lover she will fiercly protect any she deems worthy of her love." I sigh this is not what I had planned I only wanted to get my familiar and buy new items for Klarrisa to wear. "I guess I will be unable to leave without buying her first, so how much will she cost? Also what does she eat and I will need to get any other things she may need." As soon as I finish speaking Madame Leona is off and grabbing a cradel like bedding made out of tree bark, a large amount of moss and leaves, and a outfit that looks like leather. "What is all of that? How much does it cost?"  
"It will cost you only one knut. The cradle is the viera bedding it is made out of willow and ash bark, the moss is her food once she is full grown she can eat any food that a human would eat, and the outfit is for her to wear in human form. As the colors of her egg are dull and faded she is near to hatching. When her egg becomes completely white she will hatch. The bed and outfit will grow as she grows so that she will never need another made. Once she is hatched she will grow to maturity in four to seven days. I will warn you now if there is anyone that you want to be around your child, anyone you trust and she trusts must be presented to the egg both before and after she hatches or else she will attack the person who come near your daughter." My eyes can't help but widen I have to present this egg to everyone, that means I have to call a meeting and go to Hogwarts so that the egg will not harm a teacher once Klarrisa goes to school. I thank Madame Leona and pay her the knut before shrinking down all of the items to put them in my pocket.  
Once we leave the pet shoppe I head across the streets to buy new clothes and toys for Klarrissa and also get some gifts for Rune and Narissara. I also decide to get gifts for Harry and Merna mostly clothes for now as they won't be born for another two years. But I would rather be prepared. Speaking of I better get more items for when I have Remus. It's a bit of a burden knowing when my children and friend's children are going to be born but at least I'm prepared.  
After a great deal of shopping, and spending enough money to make a person be buried under packages I check the time, I realize it's been two and a half hours, I shrink my packages and floo home. I just managed to get all of my purchases put away and get Klarrisa and her Viera down for bed when Laura arrives. "Hermione Jane 


	17. The Aftermath And The End

Hermione's Done What?  
Ch. 16 The Aftermath and The End By. Patty Hillard

December 20 2009

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Also I did not forget about my story it's just that the writing bug went on vacation for a long time. Plus joy of joys, both of my computers were damaged after a storm knocked out the power. Any updates will either be done when I can get to a computer or when I get one of mine fixed.

Merna (Harry s Twin) ; Liara (Luna s Sister); Fier (Mother to Liara and Luna)

-------------------------------------- Harry's POV 1997-----------------------------------------------------

I was just about to open the door to leave when Luna grabs my arm. "Wait Harry look in the corner. I think someone is there." I shake her off and head to the corner she pointed at. There is someone there. A very pregnant someone. I brush the woman's hair from her face and see a sight that shocks me. "Hermione! Oh Merlin Hermione wake up! Luna can you transfigure that chair into a couch? Good now Cedric help me move her to it." As soon as we lay her on the couch I notice a large area of her shirt is growing dark and looks wet. I reach out a hand and bring it back covered in blood. "Luna go get Madame Pomfrey, and McGonagall hurry!" No sooner is she out the door I'm tearing open Hermione's shirt. On her skin is a large gash that is almost as long as her side and at least three inches wide, not to mention how deep it is but I think I can see bone.  
Cedric is moving to get something to cover her with when the door opens and Luna runs in with Madam Pomfrey. "You have to help her Madame Pomfrey, shes hurt and bleeding badly. Her name is Hermione Granger we found her lying in the corner just minutes ago. Please help her." She gives me a funny look then notices that Hermione is indeed on the couch. Moving quickly she shoves me aside and starts to work on her. I can't think I want to scream in frustration but I grab Hermione's hand and hold it while Poppy works on her. As I'm holding her hand I feel a slight burning sensation and notice that my hand has two new scars on it one is a bird the other is a set of rings. I look at Hermione's hand and notice she also has the rings but then I see the wedding band on her hand.  
"She's married?" I didn't realize I spoke aloud until Poppy told me to see if I could find Hermione's husband. I couldn't think straight at first. Hermione is married, Hermione is pregnant. Who is her husband? "I don't know who her husband is Madame Pomfrey. I just noticed the wedding band." She gives me a pointed look but returns to caring for Hermione. "Ok I've got her stable and the wounds closed but I need to get her to the hospital wing and give her some blood replennishing potions. I suggest you three find Dumboldore and have him meet me there. NOW!" Gulping at her tone I grab Luna and Cedric and we run off to find Dumboldore. It's not too hard as he is just turning the corner ahead of us. "Professor Dumboldore! It's Hermione we found her. Madame Pomfrey said to fetch you she's taking her to the hospital wing. Can we please go with you I want to make sure that she will be alright." Wow did I just say all of that in one breathe?  
He just nods to us and the four of us head to the hospital wing. Apon arriving we see Hermione laying in a bed with Poppy working on trying to feed her blood replennishing potions. I am by her side in seconds to help her. This is my Hermione, I know it I feel it. Once we have given all of the potions to her I remember to ask what the scars on my hand are. "Those are the mark of a Viera Harry. Your mother has one as well. The day your cousin Klarrisa got her familiar it marked each and evey person who was in your aunt's house. The ring means that she sees you as family and the bird means that she sees you as trustworthy. But Lily should have told you that years ago. After all you and Merna were born with them. Actually If I remember right, Luna, Cedric you two should be marked the same as Harry. Fran marked all of the Potter, Snape, Lupin, Ross, Diggory, and Longbottom children at birth after Klarrisa got her." We look at Dumboldore in shock before what he said raises a question in my mind. "Sir what about Lovegood, and who are the Ross'? I don't remember ever meeting anyone with that last name." He raises a brow and chuckles at me before pointing to Luna. "Luna is a Ross. As is her twin sister Liara. After all Luara Lovegood and Patience Green or Fier Ross are sisters. So either way Lovegood or Ross she is marked the same. Fran had chose to take all of the children on as her cubs, but only Klarrisa has the fullest extent of protection from her. Now her offspring on the other hand, each one of them are assigned to guard one of you. In your case Harry your Viera guardian is Hedwig. Yes Hedwig is an owl but her mother was a Viera and her father was an owl. If you ask her she will confirm what I have just told you. Have you never noticed how she is always guarding you and mothering you Harry?"  
"Wait you mean to tell me that Hedwig is a Viera? What do viera look like? Are they a type of owl sir?" "No my boy, a viera is a rabbit like creature. They are hatched from eggs, the color of the egg tells you the most about what they will be like as a adult. but as there has never been a male viera they mate with other animals, sometimes the animal is a rabbit but usually it is whatever animal they build a strong bond with. Fran had chosen Crooks as her life mate. He will continue to live as long as Fran does. That is the perk of being marked by a viera. They can extend any animals life to be as long or short as their own. But for a human the mark adds at most another fifty years. Now since Hedwig is the offspring of a viera she does not need to mark you as you carry her mother's mark. Should she choose a life mate unlike a normal owl she can produce enough eggs to have each person she trusts have a guardian. The number of eggs are not limited to a small amount at one time like most egg layers. Instead as with Fran she can lay up to thirty eggs or more at one time. But enough with the lesson who is it that you have brought me to see?"  
I had nearly forgotten yet at the same time I held Hermione's hand while I listened to Dumboldore's explaination. "This is Hermione Granger professor. But the thing is she looks to be at least two or three years older, is pregnant and apparantly married. She is the one who we had 'buried' over the summer. What I want to know is how is she here, alive and well as you can see pregnant, when she was suppossed to have died? Why does she look older also?" He looks at me with a look of pity but moves closer to look at her face. "Harry I think you should go home to rest. This woman is not Hermione Granger. This is your aunt Hermione Lupin. Although I must admit she looks an awful lot like her younger self when she had just married Remus but she is not the Hermione you keep going on about, go fetch your Uncle and then I expect you to rest."  
I had just opened my mouth to argue with him when I realize that she is moving I look to see if she is waking up but as soon as her eyes start to open she begins to fade as though she is a ghost. I blink and look towards the others all three of them see the same thing, I can tell, they are all wearing looks of disbelief. "'Mione! Wake up 'Mione. What's going on why is she fading away?" I try to hold her hand tighter but only feel air as she has faded even more. I try a last ditch effort I lay the ring she gave me in the palm of her other hand and watch in fascination as it too starts to fade out. I could see if it was just my imagination to have seen her but to see the ring fade as well. I watch, filled with sadness and anger as she fades completely away, leaving nothing but a blood soaked sheet and an empty bed. She's gone again I lost her again. I can feel the looks of pity from Luna and Cedric but I don't care I grab the bloody sheet and hug it to me as I fall into a tearfilled sleep. The only thing in my mind is the hope that I can see her again. My Hermione.

-------------------------------------- Hermione's POV 1980-----------------------------------------------------

I awake to a splitting headache and the taste of potions in my throat. I barely feel any pain but I can hear arguing and the sound of someone crying around me. I feel an odd object in my hand and a slight weight on my body, then the sound of someone gasping pulls me further into reality. "Ow what hit me? What is on me it's heavy." I open my eyes all the way and see Harry laying on me clutcthing a blood covered blanket. I know that it's Harry because not two feet away is James holding onto a sobbing Lily. "Can someone tell me what is going on here?" Am I the only one who sees Harry? "Don't worry Hermione I can see him as well, I felt him follow you and put up a shield to hide him from the others. As far as they know you are still past out and quite angry with me for not letting them near you. You will be fine but you must send Harry back soon he can not stay in this time with us. The longer he is here the more you will weaken. The only good thing about him being here is that he is draining away the spell that would have killed you. Due to his pure love for you as a friend, and as his first love he can heal you faster then even your husband can. He is asking me to let you keep the ring you gave him."  
Ring what ring? I am confused at first but realize that Fran must mean the object in my hand. I open my hand and see a gold ring with two stones in it one is amber the other is emerald. I remember this ring. He teased me saying that it was too girly but wore it anyway. He said that by looking at it he could always remember that we were meant to be friends forever, and that it matched our eyes. I put it on my hand and feel it adjust to fit my finger then looked at his sleeping face. I know that I have to send him back now but just for a second more I want to see how innocent and calm he looks. I kiss his forhead and whisper to him. "I love you Harry, I always have but our love was not meant to be anything more than as friends. I miss you dearly but I promise that I will see you again soon enough. When you see me again you will not recognize me at first but I promise you that you will know it is me. I also promise you that you will find true love soon enough Harry. She is someone so close to you that you will not expect it. Now it's time for you to go home to your time. Please continue to live your life don't let yourself be stuck in the past. I love you Harry now wake up."  
I watch as he opens his eyes, he stares at me for a few brief seconds before he fades completely away. I can smile knowing that he is happy now. The look in his eyes showed me that he heard me. "Fran can you lower the wards around me now? I want to hold my daughter. I want to make sure that everyone is alive and in one piece." She lets out an odd chuckling sound then drops the wards with a nod of her head. As soon as they fall she moves away from me and in her place is Remus and Severus. They are talking so fast that they are giving me a headache again. "Will you two mother hens stop! You are making me dizzy with all of the questions. I am fine ok, a little tired and sore but other than that I am ok." They look at me like I have gone crazy but eventually after a few spells and charms are done to prove that I am ok they help me up and let me go to Klarrisa.  
"Did we win the battle? Is Voldemort dead? Why in the name of Merlin does everyone look like someone died?" I am getting angry with the lack of responses so I look around and count heads. After getting to twenty nine people I notice that one or two are missing. I count again and still come up with two people missing. "Where are Peter and Horace?" James looks sadly towards the hall and I see two bodies covered with a sheet. I walk quickly to the hallway to see if it's them and praying that I am wrong. Moving the first sheet I see Horace Slughorn. He looks as if he had just fallen into a deep sleep but then I notice that he is missing a large part of his skull in the back. Nearly throwing up I cover him back up and go to the other body. Under the cover is Peter or at least what was left. He must have been hit with a reducto spell, there is barely anything left on his left side.  
I jump up and run for the door, just barely getting out of it before I spill my lunch all over the doorstep. Once I have vomited until I couldn't anymore I sink to the ground and cry. I had finally saved Harry but it still ended up costing the lives of two innocent people. I feel a hand on my back and with red burning eyes I turn to see who is touching me. "Oh 'Mione I'm so sorry. I know that you didn't get on very well with Peter but you still cared for people so much. But I may have some good news. You killed Voldemort. Whatever that spell was you used it saved you from him. Not to mention that we won. Also you may want to thank that little Viera because she took out Lucius. He hit you with a cutting hex we had thought that we had lost you but Fran got the worst of the hex and still managed to kill him. Don't worry she is fine there isn't a scratch on her and right now she is guarding Klarrisa so you have nothing to worry about."  
"Thank you Laura. I'm just happy that Voldemort is gone and that your sister will be safe from Malfoy now." "So am I. Sirius said something about being able to free his cousin now. Umm if I remember right he said that Narcissa was forced to Marry Malfoy so that she could give him an heir just this past school year. I was amazed when he said that she was an outcast in the Black family just like him. Something to do with having wanted to work with muggleborn children, I think he said she wanted to teach them so that they weren't so ill prepared for when they start school at Hogwarts." Wow I never knew that. Well maybe Draco will be a better person now, that is if she is already pregnant with him, I never did know when he was born. I thank Laura and let her lead me back to the living room. Thankfully someone had already removed the bodies and people were already trying to clean and repair what they could.  
She helps me onto the couch and then jokes about how when the battle started I was tiny now I look like I'm a couple months pregnant. I blink and then do a quick charm. The charm shows that I am indeed pregnant. "Remus!" He moves quickly to my side and I grab his hand. "Love sit down. I have news for you." He sits next to me and looks almost scared. "Love I'm pregnant. From what the charm said I'm at least four months pregnant. It said I'd be due in October we are going to have another child." He just looks at me lost at first then he is hugging me and crying.  
"What is going on over here? Why is Remus crying?" I look at James and laugh then I tell him what I told Remus. Soon everyone is joining us in the laughter. There is still an air of sadness but the news of another child due has lifted everyones spirits alittle. Now we are going to have to have a joint baby shower. There will be five babies born this year. Let's see Harry, Merna and Neville are all going to be born in July, Nym is due in November and I'm due in October. That is a lot of babies in one group of friends for this year. I can't help but smile, because I know that all of those children will be able to grow up without the fear of Voldemort hanging over them.

-------------------------------------- Hermione's POV 1981-----------------------------------------------------

Today is Harry's first birthday and things are insane. We decided to do a joint birthday since there are six birthdays instead of going to them all on the day they are born we all agreed to do the birthday's together. I look around the room and see Lily and James holding Harry and Merna, with Rune, Narrisara, and Klarrisa playing at their feet. Lily finally told James about her two children with Sev and Sev about being the father to them. They get along well enough and James actually let's Sev and Nym bring over little Teddy almost daily to play with his big brother and sister. Then there is Alice who is trying to get Neville to eat a bite of his cake. Cedric is sitting with Remus in the playpen. I can't believe that this is real but I'm also glad that it is.  
Fier has moved back to England with her husband. I have noticed that although they are babies the children have all found someone that they are attached to. Merna has attached herself to Teddy, Rune and Klarrisa have been inseperable since birth, Narissara seems to stay as close to Cedric as she can. Neville plays with Luna while Remus cries if he isn't with Liara. It seems that they all have someone, all but Harry anyway, even though he is still just a baby he seems to be happiest when he is near me. He doesn't want to play with any of the other children, and I can't help but wonder why.

-------------------------------------- Hermione's POV 1983-----------------------------------------------------

It's been two years since I have had any real chance to rest. Klarrisa just turned five in March and Remus will be three on Halloween. But right now my hands are very full. Nym has decided that she is going to put a death grip on my hand and threaten to remove my brothers man bits if he touches her again. Today would have been my 23rd birthday in my old life, but now it is the day that my niece Alorah will be born. After nearly eight hours of Nym cussing out Sev and trying to break my hand Alorah Hermione Snape is born. I look at the clock it is four thirty in the morning on the nineteenth of September. Once they are done checking her over they hand Alorah to me so that I can give her to Nym. She has dark brown hair that almost looks like mine and her eyes are an amber color.  
"Here you go Nym, she is beautiful. Do you want me to go get Sev now?" She just nods her head, too tired to speak after all of her screaming, so I go and find my brother. "Hey Sev congradulations, you have a very beautiful little girl and a very tired wife. So how about you head in there and see them, I'll wait here." Life just seems to be moving by so quickly now. I can still remember the day when I first came back in time. How five years ago I found out that I had a twin brother who happened to be Severus Snape. The man who was once a feared and even hated teacher in my old time. I remember trying to kill Peter that first day and now I mourn for him each year with the rest of our friends. But the one memory that is still the strongest is all of the times that I shared with Harry, I'll never forget as long as I wear his ring on my hand. That little ring will always remind me of the life I left behind and the reason I did it. I did it for the love of my best-friend and the hope that he could have a better life.

-------------------------------------- Hermione's POV 1997-----------------------------------------------------

Today is my first day as the new transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. It seems that McGonagall decided that she would like to take a small vacation after having to deal with all of the Maurader children. Speaking of I just saw three of them sneak into a classroom. Now what are they up to. I silently pop into the room and watch as the children are wrapped up in the memories of their childhoods. After all of these years I have finally found Rowena's secret room. I watch as they ask eachother about the memories and realize that the dream I had nearly twenty years ago is coming true. I want to laugh but at the same time I find myself crying. I can see how hurt Harry was by my leaving all those years ago. After I explain about the room to them I leave it in a hurry I have to calm down.  
I must have been wandering the halls for some time as I bump into Luna who turns pale and says that Harry is in the hospital wing with a woman who looks just like me. I rush past her to get there and watch as I fade out just as I get to the side of the bed Harry also fades away holding the blood stained blanket that I saw him holding when I last saw him seventeen years ago to the day. After nearly ten painfull minutes he fades back into reality. I rush to his side and hug him. "Shh Harry it's ok, I'm here now. Everything will be ok." He opens his eyes and looks at me.  
"'Mione it is you. I knew you weren't dead. Don't worry what you told me will stay between us. I'm just happy you are alive. I love you 'Mione. Thank you for saving me." I just smile at him he recognized me even after all these years. He grabs my hand and looks at the ring on it. "Do you know that this very same ring that you gave me in fifth year was given to me by Alorah in fifth year? She looks so much like you Mione. But I know it's the one you gave me because inside it is engraved HJP and HJG friends 4-ever. Now it is back with it's rightful owner." I take it off and look at the ring inside is the engraving he spoke of. It brings a smile to my face and a tear to my eye. Now I know why he stayed so strongly in my memories. I give Harry a tight hug and tell him I love him, he replys he loves me too then we part and I put the ring back on. It's time for me to go back to that room.  
Once I enter Rowena's room I request for it to show me how this timeline will turn out. I don't know how long I was in the room it may have been minutes or milleniums but I watched as our lives played out from the day I went back in time to the day I die. I watch as Rune marries Klarrisa and they have three children and both become very successful potions masters. Then I see Harry get married to Alorah and they raise a rather large family before he retires the headmaster positon to one of the Longbottom children. Merna and Teddy have a double wedding with Cedric and Narissara and they open a school for children to teach them both magical and muggle subjects before they are of age to attend Hogwarts. But the last two weddings make me smile Teddy marries to Liara with Luna and Neville marrying beside them. Teddy goes on to teach Defense while Neville does Herbology, Luna becomes a medi-witch and Liara becomes the new head of the dark and magical creatures office. I watch as Harry and Alorah's eldest son becomes minister and bans all things to do with discrimination against people who are born as half of anything. Pureblood, muggle born, werewolf none of those titles matter anymore as all are treated the same both in the work force and in the schools. House elves are now paid for their work and are not bound to any one person.  
I can't help but smile after all my grandson has done the things that I had once wanted to do when I was a student here. There are no longer seperate houses at Hogwarts we are all equal in the school now and new courses have been added to help students new to the magical world. Dumboldore saw to that shortly after I had graduated. I decide to get up and leave after seeing that I am surrounded by all of my family on the day I die. I know that things will be better. That and I swear I hear Fred and George pulling another prank. Those boys have got to stop coming in to pranks the graduating students. I walk out into the hall to see Fred setting off one of his swamp bombs while George throws some new invention on a passing graduate. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I chuckle as they turn white when the see me and try to stutter out excuses. I may have missed my friends at first but at least now they are alive and living happy lives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------The End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Seven pages! Sorry I felt that I should finish it before I lost the ending again. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Maybe I will change the ending but I doubt that will happen anytime soon, if I do I will post a update stating an alternate ending before I post the redo. Also just in case no one could figure out Hermione's power. It is a form of apperition except for the fact that she can go through time while dreaming. The reason she had to send Harry back was because her power is still new to her by holding him in 1980 she was weaking her core. 


End file.
